<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狭缝中的王子 by Ericanotpear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720281">狭缝中的王子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear'>Ericanotpear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Imprisonment, Intersex Loki, M/M, Marvel Norse Lore, Mpreg, Points of View, Rough Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年轻的阿斯加德王子索尔在自己的房间里发现了一条密道。而在密道深处，有一个只有索尔能够进入的房间。<br/>正文都是索尔pov</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在书桌与置物架之间的原本是一串窗帘的坠子，它从四米高的天花板上垂下来，尾部扫着地毯。侍女们有时会为了除灰而把窗帘掀开，用羽毛扫除灰尘。</p><p>我原先不怎么使用书桌，最多也只是将脱下的衣袍给扔在上面而已，有时因为过于急切，盔甲和衣服还会掉在地上，摆上一路，它们有时会在那里摆上一晚上。</p><p>洛基进门的时候总是捏着鼻子，他辉说一句俏皮话来形容我屋子里的味道。“啊，你快要发酵了，哥哥”或者是“你的腋窝里肯定长了蘑菇”。</p><p>我会看他一眼，或是直接走上前拍他的肩膀。“闭嘴吧，洛基。”我这样说，有时候抱抱他，有些时候则是直接揽过他的肩头，同他一起走出门去。</p><p>总而言之，我将卧房当做一个暂时的休憩处，我必须养成此类习惯，因父王说：“战士总是在动荡之中休息，不可以因你是王子，就去习惯奢侈的生活。”除了有时我会像所有阿萨王子那样，带情人回来寻欢作乐之外，我甚少在房间上待得超过半天。</p><p>也许是上月，也许是上上星期，在某天夜里，我听闻到了几声细微的人语，那样轻渺地游荡在房间的上空。它们时常出现，我起先以为是梦境给我施加了影响，后才发现，即便我在夜半无人时睁着双眼，它们也不会消失。</p><p>我疑惑，愤怒。显而易见，如果不是我的问题，那么肯定有人给我的房间施了什么诡计。我首先怀疑起了洛基，他恶作剧得愈发频繁，而我常常是那个可怜的试验品。每次拆穿，要么是他渴求我的怜悯，好好地道歉；要么是他闭门不见几日，偶然半夜给我递送来补偿的礼物。</p><p>我并不贪图他的东西，我只想看他服软的样子。</p><p>此次也一样，我去洛基的寝宫找他，见他清闲地卧在躺椅上吃葡萄，更是惹人生气。他并不想理我，便随意应和了几句，便打发我走了。“也许你房里的那些侍女官半夜闲聊呢。你下回说一顿，让她们注意一些就好了。”洛基嚼着葡萄皮，红红的舌尖在嘴唇间一挑，就把一颗籽吐在了手心儿里。“我要休息了，你要什么时候走？”</p><p>“好吧，我暂且信你一回。”我上前抓了一串葡萄拿在手里，不亏此行。洛基翻了个白眼，直接翻过身去背朝人，意思是要在这躺椅上睡去了。</p><p>我礼貌地吩咐了侍卫和女官，别在夜里当值时闲聊。甚至早早地洗漱上床。可那声音仍然准时在半夜时出现在房间内。我被恼得起身，在黑暗中掀开被子下床。那人语声忽高忽低，分明是从某一个孔洞里传来的。我借着好听力循声而去，在书桌和置物架之间的窗帘前站定。</p><p>我屏声静气，掀开那层窗帘，一扇木质的幽门出现在我眼前。说那是门，许不准确。那只是一块木板挡着一个狭缝。我轻叩木板，确认里面的确是空的。</p><p>我将那块木板移开了，那的确是一条深深的狭缝，将将能让一人侧身通过，我拿起烛灯往里头照去，那里面幽幽数米深，见不到尽头，显然是条密道。</p><p>战士特有的好奇鼓励我走进去，五米，十米，我默念着步数，将它换算为米数。等到我确信我已走出了宫殿那样远之后，一扇一模一样的木头窄门出现在我眼前。</p><p>我轻轻一推，它便倒了。</p><p>我走了出来，豁然开朗。眼前是一个纯白色的房间，我仿佛走进了一个与仙宫完全相反的朴素世界，把金宫墙壁上的金子全换成白色砖石，也许便能仿造出这屋子来。</p><p>一张白色的床，白色的桌椅，除此之外没有别的家具。这房子中唯一扎眼的黑色是散落在枕头上的头发，我注意到有人正在床铺里酣睡。我并不想吵醒这儿的住客，但他已经被闯入声闹醒了。</p><p>他从床上起身，掀开被子。我注意到，除了身上的白色睡袍之外，此人未着寸缕，他光着脚踩在地上，黑色头发盖着肩膀。他抬头看着我，仿佛我的到来受他期待。</p><p>如何描述他的容貌？我此时想起，仍然觉得难受又悲伤。我与他都在对方目光的触碰之中小心翼翼地确认一些事实真相。他的目光那样锐利而缓慢地划过我的面颊与鼻梁，聚焦在眼睛处。他盯着我，用眼神安抚我迷乱而惊惶的灵魂。</p><p>“哥哥。”他说。他站起身来。我注意到他虽然瘦，却也和我一样高了。我向后退了几步，做出防御的姿态来。</p><p>“你是什么人？胆敢用吾弟的样貌来诱骗我？”我气势汹汹地说话。那貌似洛基的人却不在意一般，将掉至肩背的长袍领子重新拉扯至胸口。</p><p>“请听我解释。”他的声音中有懒洋洋的敬意，仿佛已经习惯此类待遇。“我确是你的弟弟，但并非那个时间段的那个。”</p><p>他揽过长发，用手指梳理起发丝。“你会相信我的。而我……”他低头忖度几秒，又抬头，疲累地望着我。“我那时还没超过900岁，对吧。”</p><p>“你……”我一时失语，他梳理长发的姿势，抚摩脸颊的情态，我都未从洛基身上见到。但他的眼神与谈吐语气，均是我所熟悉的样子。即便他不叫我哥哥，我仍然可能会觉得那是我在另一个时空里的弟弟。</p><p>“我已不在时间内，所以我也不知道我现在几岁。这个房间是被人精心打造过的，它独立于时间之外。进入这个房间之后，你的时间也会静止。”他盯着我手里的烛灯，示意我看它。</p><p>我瞧了一眼，烛火不再摇晃，静止在烛心，无论我如何晃动烛灯，它都不再晃动。</p><p>我问他：“谁将你关进来的？”</p><p>他看了我一眼，又任由那头长发垂下遮掩住他的眼睛。“你也知道的，我俩总是会把事情搞砸。总之，发生了一些事情，我只能暂时待在这里。”他深深吸了一口气，呼出来，仿佛把整个身子都给压缩、收紧。“我什么都不能告诉你。”</p><p>“和我有关吗？”我急切地问他。显然，我不想成为让洛基变成这样的始作俑者。另外，我也不认为我和他会把事情搞砸。“到底发生了什么事？你得告诉我，我就可以避免不去做这些事。”</p><p>“洛基”沉默不语，这真不符合他的性格。年岁能够让他长高、老成。但不太可能让他闭嘴，我想着只能软硬兼施，便走过来，和他一同坐在床上。</p><p>“不行，听着，索尔，我对你只有一个请求。”他说，无视我和他之间的亲密的距离。“我该把你赶出去，但是我没有。”</p><p>我也不知如何是好，他苍白的脸上燃起希望的样子太过美丽，让人无法移开视线。“如果你真的是洛基，我肯定会帮助你。”</p><p>他抓住了我睡袍的领子，接着环抱着我，双手在我脖子后交叉，把我锁在他的怀抱里。“我想念这个时候的你，胜过所有，你必须帮助我。有关我们的母亲。”他肩膀耸动两下，在酝酿接下来的话语。“请你把她绑腰的丝带带来送我。”</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>未等我询问原因，洛基便仰头，我与他的距离无限接近，他的胸膛贴着我的胸膛，而他的眼睛只是盯着我的鼻翼，仿佛在检查他旧有的一个物件，在回忆里寻找证据。接着他便亲吻了我。</p><p>我震惊得不知如何是好，故而唇舌未曾移动半分，敏感的洛基显然意识到异常，他也匆匆拉开了我们的距离。他抬起一只手掩面。</p><p>“哦！你还未满八百岁……哦，我……”他语无伦次地念叨着什么。“我一定是快被逼疯了。”</p><p>我的双颊显然也红了。我能感受到，洛基他在堂而皇之地期待我的回应，仿佛那是再自然不过的事情。我意识到这件事极为复杂。</p><p>“我和你什么时候变成这样的关系的？”我抓住他的前臂，问他。</p><p>“也许在九百岁的时候吧。”洛基说，接着嘴角勾起一个不怀好意的笑容。“你作何感想？”</p><p>“这感觉不坏。”我的大拇指开始摩挲他手腕内侧的皮肤，那里的皮肤最为细嫩。“我比较好奇是谁先主动的。”</p><p>“此等丑事，哪有谁先主动的呢？谁主动谁便是罪人。只不过是我俩不巧在同一个时刻撞在一起……两人都是精虫上脑。”洛基描述道。</p><p>不知为何，听他这般描述，我并不开心，也不赞同。我拿手摸过他的脸颊，他反而主动地蹭过我的手掌，像只倦怠的猫那样眯了眯眼睛。</p><p>他仍然是如这般可爱，只不过眼角的细纹多了些，人也更加瘦削了而已。我感受到手中的热度，胯下也开始不安分起来。</p><p>我便要把手伸进他的袍子时，他抓住了我的手，不由分说地制止了我。我不解地想要阻抗他的拒绝，继续向上抚摸他的胸口。洛基推开了我，却没有生气。</p><p>“我们已经是那样的关系了，不是吗？”我满腹疑惑地问他。</p><p>洛基按下我的手掌，将它们放在我的大腿上。他说：“你记好了，我没有义务和你做爱。也没有义务接受你的指责，承受你的坏脾气，你要尊重别人，不仅仅是我。”他眯着眼睛威胁我：“如果现在你还坚持要强来的话，我宁愿把你打一顿再放你走。”</p><p>他的语气中有不容置疑的坚决，这让我有些恼火，又让我更加欲求他的身体。</p><p>我站起身来，面色通红，洛基仍然衣衫不整地坐在床上，我怕再看他一眼，我就要在这里靠着墙上他，让他把之前的话都给吃下去。</p><p>“你走吧。”他说。“我会把那个门关上的，不会有人知道。”</p><p>我头也不回地钻进了那个狭缝里。说来奇怪，走出来倒比进去要快许多。我满头大汗地把那块木板嵌入狭缝里，接着栽倒在了床上，我听闻了太多事情，现在头脑发热，却仍然睡不着。</p><p>我把裤子解开，阴茎已经硬的发疼，我拿出上次的女伴留下的那瓶香油，稍稍涂擦了一些在手里，便开始摩擦柱体，我格外小心地擦着头部，直到温暖的触感让我想起那位“洛基”的哈着热气的口腔，我想象着他为我口交的样子，仍然高傲地昂着头，不肯吞下我的整根阴茎，我在接近高潮的时候想象着他苍白的脸，我将阴茎从他的嘴里拔出，射出的精液沾染了他的脸颊，他越是挣扎，那些精液便被抹开。让他受辱的痕迹更加明显。</p><p>我大汗淋漓地躺在床铺上，拿巾帕匆匆擦了一把汗水和精液。决心把所有谜团都给留到明天去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我猛然睁开眼睛，时间已经是翌日清晨。打量周围，除了一些我房间常有的气味之外，便无其他。我想起昨夜之事，仿佛沉浸在梦境。</p><p>在早餐桌上，洛基没坐在我身边。他乖巧地找了个角落用餐，对面便是母亲。洛基在桌上说说笑笑，时不时看我一眼。我猜他可能还以为我在生气。</p><p>事实上，我的确可能在生气。但不是为坐在桌子对面那个洛基。</p><p>用过早餐，晨光正好。洛基原定要与我一起骑马探险，此时也准备着前去吩咐侍从牵马来。我抓过他的手，带着他往寝宫方向走去。</p><p>“你怎么了？”洛基诧异道。</p><p>我不与他多解释，直说：“我说不清楚，你先跟我来。”</p><p>我到了卧房门口，女官们还在为房间除尘，我请她们所有人出去，只剩我和洛基两人。</p><p>洛基不耐烦地拿脚点着地，说：“现在你可以说说了吧？”</p><p>我上前一把拉开书桌与置物柜之间的窗帘，那墙壁上没有丝毫裂缝，更是不见什么木板。洛基也凑上前看着，狐疑地开口问我：“这是什么意思？”</p><p>我倒希望在他身上看到些什么恶作剧的证据来，但洛基好奇而疑惑的神色分明表现了他的无辜。“昨晚，这里出现了一道窄门，我走了进去，里面是一个纯白色的房间，里面有一个人。”</p><p>“什么？这是在王子的寝宫。那个人呢？”洛基变得警戒起来。</p><p>我咽了口口水，决心先不把事实真相说去来吓到洛基。“我相信他并没有恶意。他说自己是被囚禁在此处的，那个房间独立于时间，在里面时间不会流动。”</p><p>“时间不能流动？”洛基满脸怀疑地问道。“有这样好的房间，那为什么阿萨诸王不在里面居住呢？这件事太奇怪了，索尔。他肯定是在骗你。那个人到底是谁？来自哪里？他为什么会在那里。”</p><p>“你一下问得太多了，我那时也没问他这么多。只知道那个房间里的烛火不会动，蜡烛也不会烧短。至于那个人……他看起来也不是请愿在里面呆着的。”我回忆着“洛基”的样子，他的面目仍然清晰。也许有法师能够预测人脸老去的样子，但无法模仿那双眼睛。</p><p>“听你说了这么多，可我也没见到木板门。”洛基挑眉，挥了挥手。“也许是你睡昏了头，便做了个怪梦吧。”</p><p>我难得没有反驳他。我隐约想到了一个缘由，也许是因为洛基在这儿，那扇门才消失。或者是只有在特定时间，那扇门才会打开。</p><p>那是因为我，那扇门才会出现。</p><p>洛基已经走到了门口，拉住宽大的门把手，他等了我一阵，见我沉思良久，便喊了我一句：“哥哥，我们得走了。”</p><p>我在与他骑马前行时仍然心不在焉，我们原定要去不远处的森林狩猎，权当做休息日的游玩。可在全程，任凭他怎样提起话题，我都没有更多兴致去聊天。</p><p>“好吧，我猜你还在生气，我们今天就早些回去。”洛基拿起马缰，调转马头便要走。我赶忙骑马赶上他。</p><p>“我没生气。我只是还在想昨夜的事情。”</p><p>洛基盯着我看了一会儿，仿佛在寻找脸上的什么破绽，我俩的马也头碰着头，停住了。</p><p>“你是不是招惹了什么法师？让你沾染上了什么诅咒？”他身体右倾，用手抚着我的前额，我没有闪躲，乖乖等待他的检验结果。数秒过后，他摇摇头，说：“我没有探查到任何迹象。”</p><p>我抓住了他抚摸额头的手，拇指擦过他的掌心。我能清楚地感知到，他稍稍僵了僵身子，显然不适应这样的亲密。</p><p>“我没事，我可能是太累了。”</p><p>“你怎么了？”洛基见我如此，反倒更加疑惑。“这可不像你，我原本以为你会更生气呢。上次侍卫们吵了你睡觉，你差点要把他们打一顿。更别提上次的我……”</p><p>“洛基，我……”我面对他，似有千言万语，但笨嘴拙舌的我仍然吐不出半个字来。我想起“洛基”的话语，他暗指的私情，和他眼中暴露着的温情。他们二人如此相像，却在我眼中无法重合在一起。尚未有九百岁，那初次和索尔交合时，那位洛基又是什么年纪。</p><p>我算术不清。只知道在这个世界，我在洛基七百岁的时候就要吻他。</p><p>我俯下身子去，右手托住他的后颈部。洛基的个子还没有拔高，我还能凭借着躯体上的优势压制他。他的嘴唇尝起来是不合时宜的冰凉，仿佛生来就不适合和人接吻。他显然惊诧，却也没有躲开。当舌尖探入洛基的口腔的时候，他甚至是微微张开了嘴，任由唇舌交缠。</p><p>我俩匆匆分开时，他正在微微喘气。我看着他的眼睛，洛基却闪躲着目光。他做的唯一动作，便是把我的右手给撇开。</p><p>“这就是你想做的事？”他静静地说，我俩的马仍然停在同一处，正亲密地头靠着头。“索尔，你疯了，如果不是检测过你身上没有咒语，我真要怀疑你是不是受了诅咒。”</p><p>“我是自愿这样做的。”我说道。</p><p>“现在可好？你连你的亲生弟弟都要沾染。你已经够堕落的了。”洛基嘲讽道，他的嘴像平时一样不饶人。“听着，这个宫廷并不是所有人都要顺着你的意思来的，不是所有人都为你服务，你也不能为所欲为。”</p><p>看着他这般戒备又抵触的样子，我想起洛基说的另一句话，他告诫我要去尊重他。这不可避免地刺痛了我的自尊。我原本以为我足够爱我的弟弟，可他仍然会莫名其妙地受伤，有时这足够让人恼羞成怒。</p><p>我再次揽过他的肩膀，把他拽入下一个亲吻之中，我们之间的魔法仿佛消失，他开始挣扎着闪躲，甚至大力地推搡，我险些坠下马。</p><p>“我憎恶你。”洛基拿起马缰，策马前行，迅速地消失在了森林的出口。</p><p>直至夜晚，当我再次躺在床上望着宽大的天花板，他都没有再和我说过一句话。我满脑子都是洛基和“洛基”，想要找出他们二人之间的区别与相同来。反而不对洛基的回避展开什么联想。</p><p>我站起身来，夜晚仍然很长，现在还不是睡觉的时候。我走至门口，想要看看当班的侍女是不是我熟识的那几位，如果她们情绪也佳，那便可以一起共度良夜。</p><p>但走至书桌旁，我仍是像着了魔一般，去掀开了窗帘。</p><p>那块木板被乖顺地嵌在那里，我轻轻取下它。这次不带上烛灯，我钻了进去。</p><p>这一回，另一个出口处闪着光点，我好奇那是什么，也许是“洛基”没有关上那边的门——他在等着我。兴奋之情浮了上来，我加快了脚步。</p><p>我走近了些，才发现那并不是开着的门，那门的确没被关上，但门口被一个倒下的书架给挡住了。光线从书架子的缝里被送出来。同时，一些奇怪的人声回荡在那个小房间里。</p><p>我仔细听闻，那是洛基正在呻吟，还有一些粗重的喘气声。他的声音那样沙哑，声带饱受摧残。从书架的缝隙处刚好可以看到房间内的场景。我见到了洛基，他的长发铺洒在床垫上，光裸的身子却是靠在床沿，而他背后紧贴着另一个男人。他留着长发，一身黑色的斗篷仍然围在胸前，只把裤子脱了一半，他粗大的阴茎正在洛基的身体里进出，看得出来力道极大，数次抽插之间，洛基都在发着如同野猫一般的叫声。</p><p>那男人仍然不满意洛基的反应，拽过他的黑色长发，迫使他的头后仰，露出脖颈和喉结。他显然已经快要逼近高潮，抽插的速度愈发快速。</p><p>原本在性爱之中完全服从的洛基此时却转过头来。“别射进来。”他说，沙哑的声音让这听起来更像是祈求。</p><p>可是那男人并没有听从他，他锁住了洛基窄小的腰部，防止他在射精的时候扭动腰肢，兀自把阴茎送进了最深处。数秒过后，洛基瘫倒在了床上，后穴大张，男人的阴茎滑了出来，带着斑斑精液。</p><p>男人转头，将头发撩至耳后，我才看清他的面目。他看起来就像我，他是索尔奥丁森。</p><p>我的心一沉，因观赏这场情事而激起的欲望反而愈烧愈烈。若能有机会去进去争夺洛基，我请愿与未来的自己打架。他看起来令人厌恶，我此刻终于明白旁人为何那样看我，又畏惧又不满，若我不是索尔奥丁森，我也可能讨厌这个男人。</p><p>“索尔”在违背情人意愿射精之后，才俯身亲吻洛基的肩背部，吻过那凸起的肩胛骨。而洛基只是把脸埋在长发之中，不愿回头见他。他剧烈地呼吸着，胸膛起伏，努力在粗暴的情事之后找回自己呼吸的韵律。</p><p>“索尔”站起身，收拾了一下裤子，绑好衣服的下摆，他正要这样做的时候，洛基却抬过脸来，又拉过他的手，诱使他弯下身子和他亲吻。“先别走。”</p><p>那男人愣了愣，不适应这样的挽留。“你从来不愿意让我多留。”</p><p>“你说过，这是我欠你的。”洛基这么说，眼神却是发亮的。“我可以偿还。”</p><p>“索尔”未置一词，只得把他抱起，洛基乖顺地抱住他的臂膀，眼睛却往狭缝处看去。</p><p>我背后一凉，洛基瞧着黑暗的甬道之中站立着窥淫的我，无疑发散着一个警告：“我看到你了。”</p><p>我不知道这信号是善意还是恶意，洛基被压在墙壁上，此次是另一只脚被抬起，那位索尔显然不想让他太过轻松，而选择了这样一个折磨人的体位。当索尔的阴茎再次滑入洛基的后穴的时候，我克制不住恼怒和烦躁，只得往后退去，转头离开了狭缝。</p><p>那是第二个晚上，索尔奥丁森一夜无眠，想着狭缝中的王子手淫。我希望那是我，能够有足够的理由去粗暴地对待他。他看起来的确像个禁脔。也许这就是他们把他放进囚室的原因。</p><p>我想着这个，又沉沉睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我做梦，梦里有洛基的身躯。他的躯体如玉石般洁白，摸上去实则发烫。他的脸庞总是模糊，一抹猩红在眼珠中央飘忽不定。我凑上前去吻他的脖颈，他不加反抗，更是暴露了柔软的皮肤。</p><p>正当我放松警惕之时，忽觉心口一疼，胸口一片冰凉。洛基仿若发狂动物一般，伸手扼住我的咽喉，我顺着他手臂看去，他满手都是我心口的血。</p><p>然后我便醒来，醒来去见现实生活中那个完全不同的洛基。我与他一同进食、出游、处理事务，除了不同寝，他始终在我身旁。洛基没被那个吻给吓到，待我如常。只是出了奇的乖顺，显得我们关系疏远。</p><p>除了这反复侵扰的梦境之外，这世界仿佛已经恢复正常。我努力不去想那道狭缝，可这徒劳无功。我阻止自己掀开帘布开门，可无法阻止脑中的想象。那位“洛基”在我脑里种下一颗怀疑的种子，现正在生根发芽。</p><p>在某个午后，我猛然想起那个承诺。他让我去找母亲，将她的腰带送去。某根紧绷已久的弦松动了。我知道我仍然需要一个借口去找他，我戒除不了这样的诱惑。</p><p>“我下午先去拜见母亲。”我和洛基说，他和我正在宫外的酒馆里进午饭，他早早地放下了简陋的饭食不愿再吃，我认为优秀的战士不该这样娇气，但他从不愿听我说话。</p><p>“好啊，我好久没见她了。”</p><p>“我一人去。”我喝了一口配餐酒，把杯子砸出一声巨响，喊女酒倌来倒酒。</p><p>“你平时从来不爱和我一起去。突然要来，就又不要人跟着”洛基挑眉，默默啜饮酒水。</p><p>“我有事。”我不和他多说，兀自吃得更多。</p><p>“你很奇怪。”</p><p>“……”或许被他言中了，我恨洛基绝佳的洞察力。“她也想找我商量一些事情。”</p><p>洛基翻了一个不可置信的白眼，不再和我说话，继续不耐烦地等我吃完。</p><p>我盯着他的手指在桌子上灵活弹动，他在默算着用餐的时间，并表达久等的不满。无法否认，他拥有一双漂亮、中性的手，我望得出神，在那只手重新拿起酒杯时才收回目光。</p><p>与洛基道别后，待他消失在宫墙后，我才放心地走进母亲的寝殿。母亲的宫殿构造与正殿结构大有不同，我许久不来，险些迷路在花园。</p><p>我见到母亲时，她正身着便衣，显然是没想到我会擅自前来。</p><p>“索尔，你难得来看我。”她笑着说，邀请我坐下，开始给我斟热水果茶。实际上我满身潮热，并不愿意多呆。“怎么不见洛基？”</p><p>“他先回去了，旅途累着他了。”我简短地回答。</p><p>“也是，他与你伴游的时候，你也得多照顾他一些，别让他每次回宫都累得睡大觉。”母亲坐下，开始絮絮叨叨地和我说话。</p><p>“我自然是很照顾他的。”我握住茶杯的柄，那精致的瓷器不配糙手，得格外小心才不至于弄出碰撞的声响。</p><p>“我看你们之间没有以前亲厚了。”</p><p>“我们都长大了，母亲。这是自然的，但我身为兄长，应当让着他一点。”</p><p>“我只是觉得你应当更加善待他……”</p><p>“我没有不善待他！”我忍无可忍地开口，那瓷器被震得发出巨响。而我怒从心来，满脑子都是同一个念头：为何我总得被人教导着去善待我的弟弟？我原就不曾有对不住他的时候。</p><p>从母亲的表情来看，她被吓到了。我登时有些后悔，起身琢磨着离开。可她只是露出了一个缓和的笑。“我知道你也爱他。可他的性子始终和你不一样。”</p><p>“他的性子？你是说他更加容易莫名其妙地生气？还是他总有那些坏心思？”我反问道。</p><p>母亲将茶壶推到一边，往热水中加了更多欧石楠花。“他比你更加敏感，更会因为言语受伤。因此，我不希望你伤害他——你有时候根本不知道自己这样做会不会伤害到他。”</p><p>我只觉心一惊，又想起上次的那个吻来，我一直怀疑洛基会将这件事情告诉母亲，在她面前控诉我是个目中无人的自大鬼。我无法坐下，现又如同一块僵硬的木头一般站在屋子中央，不知如何是好。我知道她是对的。相较于洛基阴晴不定的脾气，我更害怕他也许一直恨我，而那个吻会让他更加憎恶我。</p><p>“你想错了，孩子。他虽多变不定，但他仍然爱你。”母亲看透了我想法。也许他们说得对，我的脸如写了字的纸那样忠实地反映着我的思想，我是个容易被看透的人。</p><p>母亲站起身来，我本以为她要开始训诫我，但她仅是走到了私室的边上，转过头来和我说话：“你可以把这茶给喝了，它至少会让你好好地睡一觉，做个美梦。”</p><p>美梦，对的，我已经很久没有美梦了，我的梦里总是充满着我弟弟的裸体，以及无尽的鲜血，有时我掐死了他，更多时候是他拿刀插入我的心脏。</p><p>“母亲……”</p><p>当我想要和她继续谈天之时，她挥挥手，示意我离开。</p><p>在她走后，我仍然沉浸在烦忧之中。一边是给我带来麻烦的洛基，一边是狭缝中的那位王子。</p><p>我望着母亲挂在衣架子上的腰带出神，那是一条美丽的蓝绿色绸带。她曾和我们讲过这样的故事：当她第一次去往中庭，和父亲一起出游时，中庭之民被她被风扬起的飘带深深吸引，不断赞叹着弗利嘉的美丽和阿萨织工之巧。他们将它称为“奥罗拉”。</p><p>我喝下那口茶，一饮而尽。接着扯过那条长腰带，将它收在手中。它使用云织成的，轻得如同一团迷雾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我在打开那扇门之前，在心中默语：我是在履约。那位“洛基”想要不过是腰带，这无伤大雅。我若是不履行诺言，倒是显得我言而无信。</p><p>天知道你能自欺欺人到什么时候。我心里头的一个角落传来一声低语，他的声音像极了洛基——现实中的那位。你知道你无法拒绝他。</p><p>我的心跳逐渐盖过了那阵低语，恰是在推开那扇门的时候，整个世界都溶解在白色之中，只换得一片冰冷的宁静。</p><p>没有旁人，“洛基”一人坐在床沿，仿佛在期待着我的到来。</p><p>“我将你要的东西带来了。”我说，不知要坐还是要站，索性把腰带放在他旁边，在一侧站立。</p><p>他的眼神发亮，抓住了那条腰带。“谢谢。”“洛基”说。“我本来不抱希望。”</p><p>“你觉得我不会信守诺言。”我有些丧气地说道。</p><p>“我以为你不会来了。时空的连接不太稳定。”他说。</p><p>谈及时空，我便想起了上次我所见到的场面，那是我见过最令人不适的艳情戏码。如果我的判断没错，那位“索尔”便是他的“索尔”，是那个时空里有的“索尔”。</p><p>虽然诺恩们曾经教导我们不要去探查未来，我还是忍不住地猜想可能发生的事件。比如，我原先认为我与洛基终究会越走越远，将王国分割而治。可我厌恶这样的未来，仍然希望他能够在我的身边，即便是在我称王之后，他也终究会在这个王国拥有一席之地</p><p>可照现在看来，我变成了一个目中无人的混蛋，我将“洛基”关押在了这里，使得他活得不如一个阶下囚。</p><p>“我想知道。”我和他说。</p><p>“洛基”放下那条飘带，玩味地看着我，他显然知道我说的是什么，可仍在故意逗引，显露出他恶劣的本性。</p><p>“什么？”他轻声问道。</p><p>“我想知道你和上次那个我之间发生了什么事。”</p><p>“洛基”皱眉，轻哼了一声。“他受了重大的打击，每次都来找我撒气。”</p><p>“是他把你关押在这里的？”</p><p>他瞧了我一眼，轻轻摇头。沉默许久，他终于在腹中编织好了话语，对我倾诉：“他不是，我的关押者另有其人。”</p><p>“那他是怎么进来的？”</p><p>“和你一样。”他瞥了我一眼，似在期待我的反应。</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“他和你一样，发现了他房间中的狭缝，钻了进来，发现了在这里的我。他的反应可比你大多了，因为他那个时间段，我们俩发生了一些误会。他认为我骗了他。”他耸了耸肩。“所以，他每次来都那样生气。”</p><p>“哦，他上次的表现可不叫生气。”我说道，又想起他俩之间激烈的性爱来。</p><p>“洛基”闻言，却咯咯笑了起来。他反问道：“你以为我愿意？他很粗暴。好像我欠了他什么债款，每次都来讨一些。”</p><p>“那就拒绝他。”我在心里补了一句，就像你拒绝我的吻那样。</p><p>他未置一词，嘴角再次浮出那轻佻的笑来。“你还没有继续问是谁把我给关进来的呢。”</p><p>凭借我与洛基多年的打交道经验，我知道这是一个陷阱。可他没有理会我，自顾自地继续叙述。</p><p>“你大概也明白，这个通道的地理位置始终没有改变，因此，它原本就是建在你的宫殿——闪电宫中的。那个通道有着复杂的识别魔法。也就是说只有一个人能够进入——”</p><p>“为什么我要这么做？为什么未来的我要这样做？”</p><p>“这不是明显的吗，索尔？”“洛基”站起来，逐步与我贴近。“因为你自私而傲慢，因为你不顾他人的感受，不尊重别人身躯与灵魂。”</p><p>我想他已经越界了。</p><p>“那我应当问你。”我抓起他白袍的前襟，将他单薄的身子扯近，使我们胸膛紧密贴合。“你到底犯了什么罪？让我惩罚你至此？”</p><p>我制住他的双肩，让他无法用手推开我。而他只是冷笑了两声，便不再挣扎。</p><p>“你应该见见他。看看你会变成什么样子。”</p><p>我不能再待下去了，得知太多有关未来的机密只能让我如坐针毡，不能自制。更何况“洛基”的身躯灼热，一如我梦中的想象。他白袍只有一层布料，只要轻轻一扯，绸布就会滑落。</p><p>我松开了对他的钳制，转身欲图从狭缝之中离开。他见此，在我身后说道：“谢谢你替我带来她的腰带，索尔。我想和你再做一次交易。”</p><p>我转过头来看他，“洛基”再次露出了微笑——为挣得我的关注而宣告胜利的笑容。“三天之后，我会把这条丝带送还给你，你得再去一趟母亲的宫殿，把它挂在衣架上。”</p><p>“我为什么要这么做？”我问道。</p><p>“洛基”两脚在长袍下交叠，双腿之间的丝绸形成一个不深不浅的陷窝，他的双腿极为修长。我知道许多男人女人都会为这样的他付出点什么。他接着说：“我会跟你做爱。我会给你那个洛基无法给你的一切。”</p><p>我没有答应他。我一边在心中说，一边在狭缝之中行进，我没有答应他。</p><p>一个细小、低沉的声音再次从某个角落里钻了出来，如同一根寄生虫一般钻入我的思想。洛基的声音在说：你会再来见他的。你一定会。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在“粉饰太平”这一项技能上，洛基是绝佳的导师。我耳濡目染，自然也学了七七八八。在那之后，我再不向任何人提起那道狭缝，也不再进入那道狭缝。作为唯一的知情人，洛基这两日躲我躲得更加殷切，他仿佛见着我的脸就烦闷。我也不去讨冷脸，自顾自地在演武场上耗费精力。</p><p>五日过后的一个下午，因下了场暴雨，演武场上的战士都散去。我淋了雨，从室外跑回闪电宫。侍女官们都开小差去了，没有人在卧房门口迎接我。我走进空无一人的寝殿，四周一片灰暗。我看着置物架与桌子的的交界处，似着魔般走近。我隐约感应到那条狭缝已经再次开放，一个属于所有时空中索尔·奥丁森的秘密正在对我袒露肢体，这个秘密像一块在雨水里发烂的熟果，散发着香气。</p><p>我掀开帘子，那块木板乖顺地欠在狭缝中央，只要我一推，它便能被破开。</p><p><strong><b>像他的白袍，像他暧昧不清的态度，都是他欲拒还迎的把戏。</b></strong>某个声音低喃道。<strong><b>反正你已经知道了未来，即便现在洛基不同意，他也始终要变成你的。因为你知道的……他看起来像个供人使用的荡妇，如此孱弱无力，任人摆布。哪个时间段的索尔都能来分一杯羹，只要不互相撞见，谁都能占有他。面对这样的命运他却甘之如饴，毫不抵抗。所以这是你应得的，索尔·奥丁森，哪怕你现在进去上他，你也不过是提前预支了一次性爱。</b></strong></p><p>我听见那低语消散，只因一个微弱的女声从门口响起。</p><p>“王子殿下？您回来了。”</p><p>我冒了冷汗，连忙转头应和一句。那位侍女像我行礼，我低吼：“你赶紧走吧，我要睡了。”</p><p>她唯唯诺诺地关上门，走远了。待脚步声消失之后，我才胆敢再次掀开窗帘。什么都没有。我松开了窗帘布，再次打开。那条狭缝仍然没有出现。</p><p>我愤怒地将盔甲脱下，砸在地板上，发出巨响。再不管不顾有谁能够听到发狠摔打东西的声音。喘着粗气踱步多次之后，我瘫软在床中央，感受到窒息的热度在体内流窜。我不得不默数数字，靠着军队里训练方法来让自己的情绪着陆。</p><p><em>我不能再呆在这里。</em>我心想。在这里的一个小时里，我有五十九分钟都在思索如何进入那道狭缝，<em>我得走</em>。</p><p>我用力打开门，门口执勤的侍女官被惊得后退，她甚是眼熟，我却叫不上名字。我只能直接问她：“你的房间在哪里？”</p><p>“王子殿下，您这是？”她半是畏惧，半是欣喜地问道。</p><p>“我要去别的地方就寝，你的房间在哪里？”我努力让自己听起来像个靠谱的情人，实际上即便我不假装温柔，大多数侍女官也不会拒绝我。</p><p>我在内心竖起胜利的旗帜。洛基的诡计不是次次都能得逞。我对他的欲念也没有想象中的深。数次完美性爱便能冲刷掉这一切。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>父亲仍然在午饭时分扒弄着他盘中的肉食，照例，他吃的是猎物最好的一部分肉，我分到了躯干肉，而洛基分到了腿部肉。廷臣们则分到了内脏和其他部位的碎肉。当然，心是谁都不能吃的。我们要将其带回去送给王后陛下。</p><p>洛基在宴席上显得格外多话，这又是他施展银舌头的最好时刻。所有廷臣都在场，而父亲又有空听他夸夸其谈。正当他细数送给华纳海姆国王的新婚贺礼时，我开了口：</p><p>“我愿意代替洛基出使华纳海姆。”</p><p>话音未落，洛基便用一种“你疯了吗”的眼神看着我。</p><p>父亲的注意力仍陷在那团烤熟的鹿肉里，或者说，他完全不在意我的请求。未几，他放下刀子，用麻布擦手，慢悠悠地说：“外交这块一直是你弟弟的事，你问他同不同意吧。”</p><p>“索尔可以下回和我一起去。”洛基说道。</p><p>“不。我这回想要独自前往。”我笃定地说道。洛基闻言，将嘴抿成一条细线。我很久没有见过他这样焦躁不安的样子，他平时在公众场合总是面无表情，从不显山露水。</p><p>“我并没有冲撞兄长的意思。”洛基说。“但恕我直言，华纳海姆那里的风土人情较阿斯加德来说更为自由开放，兄长在短时间之内可能无法适应，两国外交无小事。更何况此次是华纳国王大婚盛事，若是派兄长一人前往，恐怕会不适宜。”</p><p>“想要挑起国的重担，我也不能不去和邻国接触。”我深知自己口才不佳，怕是说不过洛基，于是放缓了语气：“洛基陪我多次在国内巡游，接下来应当在宫里修整一段时间。”</p><p>他的眼神中充满了怒气，我能听见他在我耳边叫嚷：我并没有想要修整，我不过是要躲着你罢了，索尔。</p><p>这起了反作用，使我更加想要与他争夺出使的机会。我并没有继续进食，洛基也放下了刀块，察觉到席间气氛变化的父亲，终于做出了他的裁决：“那你们便一起去吧，洛基可以教教索尔如何和华纳人相处。索尔也能见见世面。”</p><p>这个结果的确不在我的意料之中，可无妨，一来，我已不受蛊惑，并不会对洛基做出什么逾矩之举。而来，只要我离寝宫越来越远，便不会受到那道狭缝的影响。</p><p>洛基未再吃过一口饭食，他那块上好腿肉浪费在猎狗的嘴里。</p><p>他的怒火始终阴毒，我并未想着提防我处在盛怒之中的兄弟，直到他把我堵在了走廊里。</p><p>“去和父王申请，说你会退出华纳海姆之行。”</p><p>“为什么？”我饶有兴趣地问他。</p><p>“因为如果你不这样做，我便会告诉所有人，你是个想要上亲弟弟的淫魔。想想看索尔，如此一来，有哪位贵女会让你留宿在她房里？”</p><p>洛基仍然不知道未来的事，也不知道我根本不在意此事。他的躯体我唾手可得，我现在反倒在逃离那一类诱惑。</p><p>“无妨，你大可以张扬。只要我问心无愧，说那只是你的恶作剧，便没人会信了。”我从他身边走过，不再给予他关注。他的怒火似乎已经平息，但我明白这只是他算计的开始。不出意外，接下里的几天我便将遭受到他的报复。把酒变酸醋是他的拿手把戏，我便在这几日再不碰宫里的酒。</p><p>出乎我的意料，我这几日没有意外身亡也没有半身不遂，洛基不过是变得更加神出鬼没。除开必要的礼节性接触和正式场合的会面，一周之内，我都不见他踪影。</p><p>在一个午后，他从演武场的一角走过来，大热天的太阳下他紧皱眉头，眯着眼睛。像一只不适应阳光的夜行兽一般皱着脸。“我们得谈谈。”</p><p>我抹了一把脸上的汗，和对手的战士摆手，示意他退下，而将洛基往树荫底下引。他的皮肤是这里所与人里最白的，我不禁好奇他究竟多久没来练习战斗技巧。</p><p>“说说你知道华纳海姆的知识。”</p><p>“恩。”我点头，我至少知道新郎新娘是谁。“华纳海姆国风开放，人民崇尚自由，喜好修习魔法。他们虽归为阿斯加德统领的九界之中一界，却是唯一一个通过联姻而非战争实现联合的国家。”</p><p>“好，那你知不知道他们贵族的婚俗？”</p><p>“他们会举办长达一周的宴会。会上会邀请所有男女一同宴饮、跳舞。国王的婚姻便是全国的圣婚。”</p><p>洛基冷笑一声，安静地看着我，我自忖这段话里没有差错，便也盯着他的眼珠子看。</p><p>“索尔，神圣婚姻的意思是，那一个礼拜，几乎全国一同宴饮的男女都会在各种地方操在一起。”洛基说道。他的嘴角挂着隐秘的笑。</p><p>我心一沉，回答道：“我们是阿萨人，我们不必入乡随俗。”</p><p>他挑眉，衔在嘴角的狡黠笑容怎么也消抹不掉。“你是想和我一块操在一起吗？”洛基说，右手搭上了我的手臂，不怀好意地揉捏。与此同时，热气嗡嗡地在我耳边响动，我无动于衷，只得纵容他再次凑近，将嘴凑到我耳边耳语：</p><p>“听着，索尔，我知道你迫不及待想要证明自己在任何地方都要比我强。但如果你识趣，就不该来掺和到华纳海姆的婚礼盛会上来。我保证，你去了那边便会后悔莫及。”</p><p>我想拉开距离，却被他抓住了手腕。“还有，我知道你们战士之间会开展无意义的比赛，比较自己和别人到底谁雄风更盛……我不管你去操男孩还是女人，你没必要通过这种方式来让我退出我们之间的争斗。”</p><p>我怒从心来，反问他：“你就是这么想那个吻的？”</p><p>洛基的耳根子红了一块，但他以为我没看见，只得发了狠地回敬：“你想让我怎么想。”</p><p>我无法回答，只知道他并不讨厌那个吻，我也一样。我想让洛基知道这并不是什么游戏，这和男性自尊毫无关联。我轻轻推开他的手，捏着他汗涔涔的手掌，洛基显然怔住了。千言万语堵在嘴里，最后却只成了一句话：“抱歉，洛基，我必须去华纳海姆。”</p><p>我回到场地上，招呼对手继续比试，在裁判喊数之前，我回望了一眼那棵树，洛基已经离开了。</p><p>下一次再见便是在彩虹桥上，他与我在马上互看了一眼对方，便不再有眼神交流。我心中始终憋着一股怨怒的火，可无法对任何人叙说。不是得去应付这位狡诈而阴晴不定的小神明，便是要去面对狭缝中的那位王子。</p><p>我的生活中充满了洛基的影子，但我知道我并不感到厌恶。我兴致勃勃地接下他给我的挑战，与他暗中较劲，被他诱骗至险些失控，却又试图在这些恶作剧中找到规律，反制一招。洛基自以为他是掌控者，但其实未必。</p><p>我远看着闪电宫的方向，在心里默念：我会赢的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洛基在智能与谋略上胜于我，但作为奥丁的后嗣，我并不是个笨蛋。</p><p>我察觉到洛基的信件往来十分频繁，已经是数百年前的事，那时我们两还同食同寝，住在一个宫殿里。他自以为是地认为我不会在意走进走出的仆从，也不会在意他们金盘上的信纸。</p><p>在军营里，战士们说我有个狗鼻子。因而，我能够闻出那些信纸上面有脂香味，那是华纳宫廷专用的信纸。我们的母亲是华纳海姆人，但她不会给洛基写信。因此，我断定洛基在和外国宫廷中的人私自通信。</p><p>这本不该引起我的过分注意，毕竟外交事宜是父亲交给他的，他有权拥有一些私人关系来得知情报。但隐约中，我能嗅出其中蕴含的危机和野心。</p><p>我拒绝承认这是因为疏离造成的内心不安。现在承认也已经太晚了。在漫长的自省之中，我开始思考未来。为什么我会将他关进狭缝里？我可以原谅我的兄弟放浪形骸和挥霍无度，唯一我不能忍受便是叛国。</p><p>哪怕是最可怕的梦境里，我也不愿模拟这一场景。</p><p>而现在，华纳海姆就在眼前，纤细美丽的宫人们站在桥梁的两边欢迎我们的到来，空气中弥漫着过浓的乳香，我皱起鼻子，在走上桥时小声咳嗽了一声。</p><p>华纳海姆的新王弗雷与公主芙蕾雅手挽手站在一起，众人拥簇，成团的白色鲜花装饰着过道，场面夸张。</p><p>“表亲们！”弗雷笑着说，对着我们张开双臂，他走上前，首先抱住了洛基，我杵在一旁忍受着甜腻的花香。洛基也笑了，笑得一点也不勉强。弗雷和芙蕾雅是我们母亲姊妹的孩子，华纳海姆王室为了稳固血脉，有亲兄妹结婚的传统。但在阿斯加德，这种行为只能被叫做乱伦。</p><p>“欢迎来到华纳海姆，你一定是索尔。”弗雷走到我的面前，他比画像中要显得年轻稚嫩一些，也显得更加嚣张。“我和芙蕾雅都期待着见你，看看你是不是的确长得和传闻中一样壮。”弗雷上下打量着我的身形，大力拍我的右肩。</p><p>我把偷学的那几句华纳海姆吉祥话都憋了回去，半晌，才发出一声冷笑。“祝愿婚礼顺利进行。”</p><p>弗雷也咧嘴笑了一声。男人之间的关系便是这样，互相不喜欢，就不会装作熟稔。他揽过洛基的肩膀，仿佛一个老友，亲昵地问他：“你们要在这里呆到什么时候？”</p><p>洛基笑着回答：“等婚宴结束。”</p><p>“不再久留吗？”弗雷为洛基拿了一杯酒，侍者也给了我一杯。我闻了闻，酒里也是那类甜腻的花香，恶心得很。</p><p>“恐怕不能留了，弗雷。”</p><p>芙蕾雅也迎上来，挽住洛基的手臂。我从没见过洛基和年轻女性这样亲近。她说，一字一句都像在撒娇：“你不能久留吗？这个国家很少会来有趣的人。自从你忙起来，不再一周一回信，我们都觉得无聊了。”</p><p>“够了，妹妹，我们该好好招待贵客。洛基，我们去正殿里再聊吧。当然还有你的哥哥，我们等不及要和你们好好说说话。”</p><p>洛基走在最前面，我跟在弗雷和宫人后面，听着一阵又一阵的笑声传来。</p><p>正殿里的谈天说话最后变成了宴饮，宴饮又变成了狂欢，华纳海姆的宫人们痴迷于跳舞，其中又以国王和公主最为精通舞蹈。弗雷和芙蕾雅也没有放过洛基，他们不停交换着舞伴，借由舞蹈动作拥抱，抚摸彼此的身体。不知为何，连平时拘谨的洛基此时也像一只醉酒的猫，满脸是粉色潮红，不设防的腰间被多位绅士和贵女揉捏，摩挲。</p><p>也曾有几位宫人邀我去跳舞，我拒绝了他们。他们又不约而同地将目标放向了另一位阿萨王子。而洛基来者不拒。</p><p>我渐渐觉得烦躁，耳边乐声，众人笑声，尖叫声，无不在驱使人变得更为疯狂。我顺手砸碎了一个杯子，侍者笑嘻嘻地凑上来，又给我端上一杯酒。</p><p>这名义上的欢迎宴会变成了洛基的个人舞会，谁都要来和他跳一曲。他不是在跳舞，便是在和人说笑，讲一些夸大后的个人经历。但华纳人总会跟着他一块笑。我从不知道他在华纳海姆这样受欢迎。</p><p>“你看起来很无聊！”弗雷倒在我旁边的软沙发上，胸口还趴着一位有着硕大乳房的舞姬。“不去享受生活吗？”我瞥了一眼芙蕾雅，她也正在和女性跳舞，看来他俩都不在意对方找别的伴。这的确非常华纳海姆。</p><p>“我没学华纳海姆舞。”</p><p>“哦。”弗雷笑出了声，他笑起来像个沙锤。“哦，哦~我以为你们兄弟俩是一起学舞的呢。顺便一提，洛基的舞步可不是一般的精妙啊。”</p><p>“我不知道他哪里学来的。”我叹了一口气。</p><p>“你们看上去不像是那种疏远的兄弟。当然，谁家兄弟姊妹都不会像我和芙蕾雅那样，心灵相通又肉体契合，他们说这叫——灵肉合一。”</p><p>哦。</p><p>我的确也在某个时空里操了我的弟弟。但那场景之中，我们二者都像没有灵魂的动物。交媾这个词远比“灵肉合一”更为合适。</p><p>“所以，你们的确疏远。”在我腹诽的时候，弗雷下了定论。</p><p>“不是的。”我断然否定。“<strong>不是这样的。</strong>”</p><p>弗雷那张狡猾的脸突然爆发出大笑来，他试图缓和气氛，“放轻松。”他拍着我的肩膀说。“我们谁都不会夺走你的弟弟。嘿！洛基！别再跳了，你会把我们这里的女士惯坏的。”</p><p>洛基的脸上仍然带着微笑。整整一个晚上，他都在笑。</p><p>“来关照一下你的哥哥，他看上去无聊的很。”弗雷牵过他的手，让那个大胸脯的女性给洛基腾出一个位置。</p><p>洛基没有再多看我，自顾自地拿起酒瓶，给自己斟满。</p><p>“也许索尔还不习惯华纳海姆的热情好客。”他啜饮一口，和弗雷说道。</p><p>我开口了：“我不习惯这音乐和跳舞。”</p><p>“得了吧索尔，你平时和战士们聚会，摔杯喝酒的声音比这个大多了。华纳海姆甚至还比你们优雅……一些。”</p><p>他说到一半，便徐徐往右侧倒去，勉强在桌面上撑住。我伸出右手扶助洛基的腰，发现他的皮肤发烫。</p><p>“这就是你想要的吗？”我问他，将他拉近。</p><p>“你现在知道我在那些酒会上的感受了。”他睁开眼，绿眼睛直勾勾地看着我。让我心生不快，可又无从发作。“我和你说过你不该来的。”</p><p>“对，那我就不会见到你这副堕落的样子。”</p><p>他咯咯笑，像那种夜晚发声扰人清梦的鸟。“这对于你来说便是堕落？管好你自己吧。索尔。我不过和普通神明一样堕落。”</p><p>“我可以向你保证，我们这儿有通向堕落最快的滑梯和管道。还有不同种类的堕落可以选择。”弗雷插嘴。</p><p>“谢谢你的招待，国王陛下。我和舍弟要先退下了。”我努力按下自己的脾气，扶着洛基站起身来。</p><p>没等弗雷回答，我便带着他离开了。洛基想要挣脱我的手，待出了门之后，我放开了他。他粗喘着气，撑着墙壁站立，我看不过去，又把他一把抱了起来。此次，他没有挣扎，乖顺如一只溺死的深海鱼。</p><p>我跟在引路侍从的后面，他将我带入一个房间，装修得花里胡哨，和其他房间一样，装满了鲜花，嵌在花丛中仅有一张大床。我把他放进床中，在他身边坐下。</p><p>“……你见识过华纳人了。”洛基背对我侧身躺着，开口说话。</p><p>我给自己倒了一杯水来醒酒，也给他倒了一杯。“我不喜欢他。”我冷不丁地说。</p><p>“我猜得到。”他说，声音闷闷的。“他像一个粉红色火烈鸟成精。”</p><p>“弗雷好像很喜欢你。”我说。“芙蕾雅也是，他们所有人都是。”</p><p>洛基把头埋在枕头里，发出嗡嗡的低笑。继而突然抬起头来，断断续续地发笑，耳朵根都被染红了。“总有些人会喜欢我。索尔。别吃醋。总有一个地方不是喜欢你多一点，而是更喜欢我。”</p><p>我听完，心里很不是滋味，但又无从反驳。作为王子，洛基的确没有受到他应有的关注。阿斯加德的人们不认可他的学识和才能，他的恶作剧又让许多人厌恶。洛基在宫廷和民众中都不受欢迎。</p><p>在数百年前，我还能为这一现状沾沾自喜，认为自己赢得了先机。现在我只觉得烦忧。这些不安的种子在我弟弟的脑子中生根发芽，数百年过去，恐怕已经长成一片黑暗云翳。</p><p>然而现在，这股子阴云已经散尽，华纳海姆的酒精驱散了洛基阴沉的气质，把他变成了另外一类人。我却丝毫不觉得开心。</p><p>洛基像一团脱离了手掌的火苗，有一天飞去别的夜空，却当了星星。这种失控感让人不舒适。</p><p>“你最近总是想得很多。”洛基说道，拿手撑住脸。</p><p>“我第一次出外交任务，这很难。”</p><p>“索尔，我知道华纳海姆让你厌恶。但你不必把这个表现出来。”他缓缓说道。“你从踏上桥的那一刻就开始摆臭脸。谁都看得出来。”</p><p>“……也许是我对鲜花过敏。”</p><p>“也许你对乱伦过敏吧。”他讥诮地说。“弗雷和你说他和胞妹‘灵肉合一’时，你的脸都快皱成烂橘子皮了。”</p><p>他听见了。</p><p>“索尔。”</p><p>不。</p><p>“你害怕我了吗？”</p><p>不。</p><p>“你害怕和你的弟弟上床？”</p><p>
  <strong>不，这一点我至少可以否认。我不仅在梦里上过你，还有一个未来的你被困在狭缝里。他不遗余力地勾引我，甚至邀请我去和他做爱。我隔着阿斯加德千里，都能听到他在夜晚中的低喃。</strong>
</p><p>我紧盯着洛基，他也故作轻松地回望着我，他醉酒后的情态，更为轻浮放纵。潮热从胸口涌上来，满是汗渍的内衫被扯开了四五个扣子。我站起身，背对着他。极力把一些暗流涌动的欲望压制在底层。</p><p>数分钟后，我转过头，给了他一个凌厉的眼神，洛基不能听见我内心的声音，只是翻了一个白眼。我知道我现在的脸很臭，肯定比烂橘子皮还臭。</p><p>“你说太多话了。睡吧。”半晌，我从牙缝里挤出一句话。</p><p>我转身，听见洛基重重把自己摔在床上的声音，关上门扉。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>婚礼当日，我醒得很早。一群嬉笑打闹的侍女和宫人端着一团又一团的簇生花朵，从我的房间门口走过，把我给吵醒了。</p><p>华纳海姆的清晨十分潮湿，我不得不重新擦了一把脸，脱去湿透的内衫，擦拭着后背和脖颈。擦去了潮热之后，一位男侍从从门外走进，协助我穿上典礼铠甲。</p><p>他替我穿好最外面一层的鳞甲，从衣架子上搬来外甲，他喘着气，仿佛那是什么重石。我打心眼里认为华纳人孱弱，只好单手拎起外甲，把它套在身上。</p><p>“抱歉，王子殿下。”侍从急忙道歉。</p><p>我挥了挥手，示意他不用在意。</p><p>“好男孩，你走吧。”我听见一个声音说。洛基倚在屏风边上，他身着一身绿丝绸做的长袍，肩膀处垂下竖条暗蓝色的绸带，袖子及肘，施以花边。左右前臂各着一金钏，再配上金叶子形状的头冠，典型的华纳海姆风格礼服。</p><p>他丢下手里的苹果，走到我身边来。我自顾自拿起臂甲戴上，故意不去在意他。</p><p>洛基拿起我的斗篷，像数百年前那样为我亲自别上别针，固定斗篷的两侧。我没有阻止他。</p><p>“他们都在谈论你。关于你的作风多么奇怪。你的行为举止，你的全套盔甲。”洛基站在我背后，说道。“索尔，别搞砸了。”</p><p>他说完这话便走了。</p><p>我在走上典礼台的一路上能听到许多嬉笑声，男男女女，还有我身上的铠甲嘎吱嘎吱响的声音，我不用四处张望也能知道，周围宾客都穿着华纳海姆式的轻薄衣服，只有我还穿着典礼铠甲。我走到洛基身旁，坐到他身边去。他平视前方，再也没看过我一次。</p><p>婚礼的过程我全然忘却，弗雷先上台致辞，说了几个笑话，他和平时一样花里胡哨，精力旺盛。芙蕾雅身着蓝色的礼裙，裙摆厚得能闷死一百个侍女。在伴娘们的帮助下，她走上典礼台。新郎新娘在祭司的祝福下将手绑在一起，宣读誓言，互相亲吻。</p><p>我突然想起，在阿萨的古习俗之中，婚礼始终包含流血的暗示，新郎新娘要划开自己手掌心以示感情真挚，至死不渝。华纳海姆把这一习俗修改成了鲜红带子绑手，符合他们胆小鬼的气质。</p><p>哦，还有蓝色，华纳海姆蓝。我在母亲的礼服上能见到这一种蓝色。只不过她的颜色更为深邃幽暗，有庄重的气质。芙蕾雅的蓝是强光照射下的海，和清晨五点的地平线，更轻佻也更活泼。</p><p>我望着洛基身上的暗蓝色绸带，它垂坠在观礼台的白色地板上。他在效仿母亲。我是明白的。他一直更爱母亲多一些，这和我的主张不同，男孩总得长大，留在母亲身边的是懦夫。他为此生气过多次。</p><p>汗水粘上了我的睫毛，我不得不伸手拿过餐布，擦掉一些。而后我又听到了仕女们咯咯咯的笑声，惹人厌烦。</p><p>宴饮迅速开始，华纳海姆人从不怠慢宴席。中央的水池在祭司的一声令下变成了鲜红色的酒池，酒池中央，乐师从酒液中现身，他们都是亚尔夫海姆人，奏得一手好音乐。一声令下，餐桌上便出现了各色食物，宾客们欣然进食。</p><p>新郎新娘坐上典礼台上的王座，我这才发现，他们把洛基放得离王座有多近。只要弗雷一转头，就能和洛基说悄悄话。</p><p>洛基在宴席间笑得格外频繁，哪怕嘴里含着酒，也要抿嘴笑两声</p><p>“所以，洛基王子。你对我们今天吃的孔雀肉有什么感想？”弗雷假装严肃地问道。惹得宾客们发笑。</p><p>洛基也装作严肃地回答：“很好吃，国王陛下。我不知道你是宰了哪一位花花公子，把他做成了这道菜？”</p><p>“那得是英高弗阁下。不过等等，他正在那边吃饭呢，我宰的一定不是他。”</p><p>宾客们哄然大笑。被提及的那位贵客也涨红了脸，嘻嘻笑着。</p><p>“我得问一句，我一定得问一句。”弗雷转过头来，说道：“索尔王子，你觉得这道主菜如何？”</p><p>我放下那把小的可怜的肉叉，如实回答他：“吃起来比阿萨的肉菜要肥厚一些。”</p><p>“你喜欢吗？”</p><p>“如果是狩猎来的肉类，我还是更喜欢阿萨风味的。”</p><p>弗雷转过了身子，说道：“这便是华纳人比阿萨人更为精明的地方了。我们不会去狩猎，我们会养这些动物，把它们养得肥肥的，然后等来了贵客，我们会请他去特定的地方，拿这些动物当靶子。它们被养的痴肥，那样便会跑得慢一点，好杀死。”</p><p>我讪笑着，在心里嘲笑他是个懦夫。</p><p>“我认为狩猎是一种非常有益的运动。”</p><p>“不——”弗雷皱着脸拖长了音。“太野蛮了——我们华纳海姆都是精致的人们，你能想象我们把猎物开膛破肚，然后把肉就地分割的样子吗。”他揽过芙蕾雅的细腰，热情地吻了一口她的樱桃小嘴。“你能想象我可爱的芙蕾雅，不得不在臭男人们狩猎之后，被迫拿一颗心当晚餐吗？”</p><p>我不为所动地回答：“一个王后能够得到猎物的心，这是至高的礼遇。阿斯加德的王后每次收到猎物的心脏，都会感到欣喜。”</p><p>“姑母和你们一样，都是活在老旧时代的人了。时代已经不同了，对吧，洛基王子。”他凑近了洛基，显然已经半醉。</p><p>“你喜欢狩猎吗？你该不会喜欢吧？”</p><p>我冷眼看着洛基，他眼光闪烁，不与我直视。我自以为知道答案。洛基在小时便羡慕我能够早些参加狩猎，他晚了一百年才加入到狩猎队伍里，每次都极为卖力。</p><p>但他侧过头去，摇了摇头，弗雷满意地笑了，以胜利者的姿态看着我。</p><p>我的怒火在那一刻焖燃，青蓝色的火舌舔着头盔内部。</p><p>“我不太适应狩猎，太累了。而且很难猎到好东西。”他补充道，没注意到我紧皱眉头。</p><p>“有许多老旧的九界习俗需要修改一下。比如说崇尚武力，轻视魔法，比如说狩猎，比如说联姻。我们应该忙着去爱！或者做爱，不该去打打杀杀。像我和我亲爱的芙蕾雅，我们每天都过得快乐无比。”</p><p>远方的典礼官敲起了琉璃杯，鼓动宾客们为新郎新娘敬酒，我站起身来，动作过大扯到了桌布，一片碗碟掉落至地上，尽数成了碎片。</p><p>我听见窃窃私语迅速消失在了笑声之中。我没有捕捉到任何一个嘲笑我的人，但我知道他们无处不在。</p><p>接下来的宴会乏善可陈。洛基难得没有去跳舞，在餐桌被撤下之后，他坐在弗雷身边，芙蕾雅坐在另一边的王座上，弗雷像是有两位妻子。更多时候，是弗雷和芙蕾雅同时在听洛基讲话。</p><p>我尽力用沉默和酒液当做这次宴席的消遣，再坚持一会，我便能成功请辞，挨过这一晚。在极度无聊的时候，我脑中会浮现出一些极端可笑的想法：虽然我对弗雷的性生活一点也没兴趣，但我现在实在希望他能快点和芙蕾雅赶去洞房花烛。</p><p>已经有一些廷臣们在酒池旁不规不矩地抚摸身体，深情热吻。我毫不怀疑，若是国王允许，宴会现场会变成一场盛大的群交。</p><p>“啊……我瞧见了。”弗雷说，他拿起了洛基肩上的绸带。“这是弗利嘉姑母的颜色，华纳海姆的王室女性专属的蓝色。你把她戴在身上了。”</p><p>“她应当来参加的。”洛基回答道，我只注意到他绸带下光洁的肩部。</p><p>“当时华纳海姆和阿斯加德达成约定的时候，她便永远不能回来了。这就是联姻的恶处。你知道吗？在那之前，她原是要嫁给我们的父亲——她的兄长，正是因为阿斯加德掠夺走了她，才使得这婚事泡汤了的。我们的母亲想起她便以泪洗面。”</p><p>他们把乱伦说得太过高尚，令人作呕。</p><p>“但是如果她不去阿斯加德，那便不会有索尔和我了，国王陛下。如果我还曾让您开心过的话，您就得感谢这场联姻。”</p><p>弗雷意味深长地看着他，拿起他披散在肩膀上的黑发，捻在手中。</p><p>“你说得对……我感谢你的出现，洛基，你真是个奇迹。不过，我说这些话的意思不是说，国与国的联姻是错误的。而是每个兄长都不愿意自己的弟弟或妹妹远走他国，不是吗？索尔王子？”</p><p>他突然对着我微笑，让我背后发麻。我第一时间想要否认，但发现怎么也开不了口。这给了他继续进攻的机会。</p><p>“不过呢，如果您足够慷慨，我们华纳海姆会很高兴能够接收洛基王子，作为阿萨使节，作为华纳海姆失去弗利嘉公主的补偿。”</p><p>我从头皮发麻，迅速变成了怒火中烧，我努力维持着面部表情，说：“承蒙好意。我的弟弟可没有一个华纳公主那样金尊玉贵，他是个王子。”</p><p>“他哪里不值得，他比一个公主要美得多。身材纤细，四肢颀长，更别提这样白皙的皮肤，所有华纳人都喜欢他这一款的美人。可惜啊——我们的国家并不允许有两位王后，否则洛基一定是第二位王后的首选，他能让我快乐，也能取悦芙蕾雅。”</p><p>我在站起身的那一刻，陷入了耳鸣，再听不到弗雷、芙蕾雅、洛基乃至于所有宾客的声音，在回过神的时候，我已经在用全力抓住华纳海姆现任国王的前襟，想要把他从洛基身边拎开，或者把他摔到典礼台下面去。</p><p>芙蕾雅惊叫着，而后从后座上跌下来，她看我的眼神就像我在她眼前杀了一个人。</p><p>弗雷脸上泛起诡秘的笑容，他轻轻说：“阿萨野蛮人终于要打人了？”</p><p>我的拳头举起，又摔在了王座的把手上，砸出一声巨响。仕女们，贵人们，那些正在寻欢作乐的宫人们全都停止了动作。奇怪的是没有卫兵前来阻止我，他们都在花园里脱了裤子互相操对方。</p><p>“哈哈，哈哈，无事发生！无事发生！”弗雷大声叫道，接着发出一串笑声，我松开了对他的钳制，他又转过头去，宣布宴会继续。“你的力气可比我想象的要大！”</p><p>我这才注意到，洛基脸色煞白地站在我的身后，双唇失去血色，如同从寒冬之中走来的旅人。</p><p>“不，不是这样的。”我对他说，但他别过头去，显得我只是在自言自语。</p><p>“哦哦，索尔王子。来，我们得文明一点。你吓够我了，别再去吓你的弟弟了。”</p><p>我走到洛基身边，试图让他面对我，可他始终回避。</p><p>弗雷把芙蕾雅扶起来，抱在怀中，他仍然在喋喋不休：“你看，你和我不是同一类人，和她不是一类人，和你的母亲不是同一类人，你和他也不是同一类人。”</p><p>我抓住洛基的肩膀，弗雷的声音仍然在我耳边回荡。我顾不得其他，只得抓住他的手，想要像昨晚一样把他拽走，只不过这一次极为恐慌，仿佛洛基不走，他就真要留在华纳海姆，成为弗雷的“第二个新娘”。</p><p>但我深知他说的是对的。弗雷说的一切都是对的。</p><p>“我们先行告退。”我拽着洛基的手，而他纹丝不动。</p><p>弗雷并未应允，他再不看我和洛基，只是对着大众张开双臂，大声喊道：“黑暗时刻到！所有人都可以在黑暗之中做想要做的事情。”</p><p>霎时间，所有的灯光都被撤去，洛基的手指似乎在我的手中融化，再不复存。正当我恐慌着想要抓取他的身影时，洛基的身躯跌落在我的怀中，仅有一瞬，我摸到了他的腰肢，肩膀，以及臀部。我激动地妄图在那一刻的黑暗之中吻他，冰冷的嘴唇却在贴上我嘴角的时候连同那身躯一起，消失得无影无踪。</p><p>我回头张望，再不见一个黑影。不知过了多久，我的眼睛适应了黑暗过后，那些光点又重新亮起。</p><p>我回头望着王座，芙蕾雅已经在后座上沉沉睡去了。弗雷定然用了一些魔法让她快速睡着。他的情态再也不像洛基在时那样放松，而是像一位真正的君主那样严肃。</p><p>“洛基去了何处？”我问他。</p><p>弗雷没有回答我的问题，说：“今晚发生的一切既往不咎，你和洛基明天便启程回阿斯加德。阿斯加德和华纳海姆还是盟友。”</p><p>“他究竟去了哪儿？”我咬牙切齿地问道。</p><p>他勾了勾嘴角，仿佛还没有戏弄够我一般，继续说：“你一点儿也不了解你弟弟。你什么都不知道，索尔奥丁森。你若是想要知道真相，我劝你态度好一些。”</p><p>“你在说什么？”</p><p>弗雷笑了，说：“洛基，他不是弗利嘉的孩子。他甚至不是你的亲弟弟。你现在知道了，你可以毫无道德顾忌地去操他了，是不是？你每次看他的眼神，没有一次是餍足的，每一次你都像饥饿的狼一样搜寻着他的身影，<strong>想把他吞吃入腹</strong>。”</p><p>“你在说谎！”我的怒火比之前更盛，言毕，便要上前再次和弗雷扭打。此时，黑暗再次降临，同时，有一股力量把我拉向观礼台的对侧，沿着白色的长地毯一直往前，直到穿过正殿的拱门。</p><p>我朝前望去，动弹不得。在黑暗中，有一朵烛光出现在弗雷的脸旁，他对着我做着口型：</p><p>
  <strong>你会失去他的。</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>华纳海姆章结束了，回到阿斯加德了……好累</p><p>至于为什么弗雷知道洛基不是弗利嘉的孩子，因为伟大的魔法。毕竟在精通法术的弗雷眼中洛基身上的幻象不堪一击，他彻头彻尾是个霜巨人。“他连走路都步步生冰晶。”←弗雷语</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    阿斯加德的守门人——海姆达尔在哨望台内迎接我，表情仍然庄严肃穆。我身上来自华纳海姆的潮热还没有褪去，也顾不得彩虹桥旅行带来的头晕目眩，走上前去问他：“洛基在何处？”</p><p>他没有转动目光看我一眼，便回答：“他已经归来接受惩罚，在房间里闭门思过了。”末了，又补了一句：“您该想想如何跟众神之父奥丁解释，他在正殿的会客室等您。”</p><p>我拖着疲累的步伐走进正殿，两个英灵战士走在我身后，显然是父亲要求他们来将我押送至他面前。那两个士兵给足了我面子，没有跟的过紧，只是并排走在我身后。</p><p>我走进会客室，父亲正在处理公务，书卷垒成高高的一堆。他没有抬眼看我，用笔批复着公文。</p><p>士兵通报完我的到来，会客室里再度寂静无声，沉默刺得我后背发麻。</p><p>半晌，父亲批完最新一份公文，他才问我：“对于此次华纳海姆的外交事故，你有什么想说的吗？”</p><p>“是我的过失。”我咽了口口水，心虚到了极点。</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“我不明白两国风俗的差异。华纳海姆国王言辞轻浮，他对洛基不敬。”</p><p>“不敬。哦。”父亲冷冷地说道。“你知道维系华纳海姆和阿斯加德外交友好的是什么吗？”</p><p>“两国之间的联姻。”我回答道。</p><p>“联姻，这是旧时代的做法。麻烦但有效。我娶了你的母亲，保证了两千年的安定。弗雷上台之后，我们本想效仿此做法，安排两国之间的联姻。”</p><p>我看了一眼父亲，他也正意味颇深地瞧着我，又颔首低眉，注视着地面。</p><p>“芙蕾雅本来要嫁给你。谁知道他的兄弟先玷污了她。然后又让元老院通过了法典，恢复了王室近亲结婚的传统。没有联姻，华纳和阿萨只能通过外交使节相互联系。还好，弗雷还算喜欢洛基……”</p><p>我恍然大悟，洛基的态度，他与华纳海姆千丝万缕的联系，他刻意穿戴着的蓝色绸带。这一切都是在对弗雷投其所好。而这之后，都是父亲的秘密授意。阿斯加德以一个王子作为诱饵，抚平华纳海姆的逆鳞。</p><p>而洛基显然有这样的能力，他是华纳海姆的宠儿。</p><p>“可你打破了这一切，弗雷刚刚告诉我，婚礼期间，他拒绝再接收阿斯加德的使节。”</p><p>我想到弗雷那张精心修整的脸，便怒从心来，父亲的冷漠更是让这怒火愈烧愈旺。我说：“他侮辱洛基，甚至公开要求洛基去当他的侍妾！阿斯加德受不了这样的侮辱！”</p><p>父亲嗤笑一声，低声说道：“我宁愿风闻洛基和芙蕾雅私通，我也不愿意看你和华纳海姆新王打起来。”他见了我怒容，却不在意。“我会另选人去替你们擦屁股，修复与华纳海姆的关系。洛基正在起草一份道歉书，上面要有你们两个人的签字。而你，因你的狂妄自大和目无尊长，我判罚你闭门思过两周，期间用度减半。”</p><p>我捏紧拳头，直到关节发白，肌肉酸疼。“我接受。”我回答道。“父王，在那之前，我想和洛基说话，我想和他谈谈。”</p><p>“他要闭门思过一个月。”</p><p>我心一惊，大叫出声：“这是为何？！”</p><p>“索尔，你已经要满九百岁了。你该知道什么事情能做，什么事情不能做。作为阿斯加德的王子，你不会因自己的错误受罚，<strong>但总有人要为你带来的混乱负责</strong>。作为交换，你必须承担这份愧疚。”他严肃地回复我。“<strong>因为你的自大会害死很多人</strong>。”</p><p>他将我送出了会客室，士兵们带着我前往寝宫。因是清晨，除了一些匆匆走过的宫人和换班的侍卫之外，没有其他人经过长廊。我往洛基寝宫的高塔上望去，在薄雾间窥得一个影子。我断定那是洛基，只有他长得那样瘦削又高挑。</p><p>他也许恨我。若是不恨，厌恶也是一定的。我毁了他这几年苦心经营的外交关系，又让他被禁足一月——两倍于我的刑罚。他的屈辱与不甘，我此前从未这样切身处地地感受到过。也许是华纳海姆之行让我知晓被众人提防和厌恶的感受。我只在那里两日，便险些开了华纳国王的脑瓜瓢。而洛基已经在这样的环境中生活了整整七八百年。</p><p>我在短短人生中首次感到无能为力。即便父亲让我去见洛基，我能对他说些什么呢？我与他一比笨嘴拙舌的很，哪怕站在那里不说话，都只会让他心烦。他对我的喜爱和敬意，我一直以来只当是理所应当，哪里知道世事流转，我俩会走到这样尴尬的境地。</p><p>况且，他也许不是你的兄弟。我心中的声音说道。它逐渐转变声调，变成了弗雷那样尖细的嗓音。他从来就不属于你，也与你并无瓜葛。</p><p>弗雷的声音从穿廊而过的风中传来，不知是魔法，还是我神思恍惚间的幻觉，他仍然在说同一句话：“你会失去他的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在心焦与懊恼的折磨之中，我夜不能寐。在深思熟虑之后，我在打开狭缝时可谓是冷静至极。这无端让我想起首次狩猎时，执弓放箭的自己。我不会帮助“洛基”，但我的确需要一些资讯。只要得到了想要的答案，我便会回到这里，并将这扇暗门封死。</p><p>另一头的狭缝没有被封住，出口处洞开，我走进房间，白光仍旧晃眼。“洛基”身着睡袍，头发散乱。他手里执笔，正在看一本古籍。他见我来了，也不起身迎接，只是放下笔朝我微笑。</p><p>我绷紧了脸，酝酿着说辞。</p><p>“你不开心。”他说。“是什么事情让你烦忧？”</p><p>“这不关你的事。”我回答，开始在房间之中踱步，边走边组织语言。“我有问题想要问你。”</p><p>“洛基”微笑着说：“我不想回答。”</p><p>微笑使他变得格外柔软，也变得更加难以捉摸。</p><p>“我需要你的答案，否则事情后果不堪设想。”</p><p>他笑了一声，说：“那是什么后果呢？阿斯加德灭亡？还是国王薨逝？”他用手腕部撑着脸，优雅无比。“我都不在意。”</p><p>“我会失去我弟弟。”我说。话已出口，而发热的大脑仍在惊叹这句话的内涵。让人知晓了内心深处的秘密，我瞬间觉得不安。</p><p>“洛基”却毫不惊讶，仿佛他已经知道我的回答。他的神情也不像之前那样放松自如。他问我：“发生了什么事？”</p><p>“华纳海姆新王大婚，我和洛基一同出使华纳海姆。那位新王出言侮辱他，我忍不住出手。”</p><p>“洛基”盯着我的脸，又转头看向满地的羊皮卷。他的脸上满是欣喜。“原来如此”他说，又笑了。“你打了他吗？”</p><p>“我没有动手……等等，你不应该知道吗？”我疑惑地问道。</p><p>“在我的记忆之中，我是一人去了华纳海姆。索尔没有跟我前去。我知道他不习惯华纳海姆的风气。婚礼很成功，弗雷同意开通新的贸易通路。”“洛基”说道。但在我听来，这是另外一个故事。</p><p>“这是怎么回事？”我走向他，不安的种子在膨胀发芽。</p><p>“这本不关你的事。这是这个狭缝造成的。索尔，我也在努力关闭它。但是这个地方已经和我融合为一体。我需要更大的魔法力量。”</p><p>他说得极为恳切，我能从他的眼中察觉出，他是真的想要离开此地。</p><p>可这又会是一个陷阱，未来的我为何要花费这样大的力气，不惜开通与过去的连接隧道，将他关押至此地？如果关闭那些通道，洛基无影无踪，他会不会作恶？</p><p>我需要一个答案。</p><p>“如果不关闭通道，未来会发生什么？”我问道。</p><p>“事情可能不会向着原来的轨迹发展，但命运大致的道路不会改变。但世界会更早陷入混乱。我只能告诉你这些。”</p><p>这与我料想的无出其二。我深吸一口气，说出了第二个问题：“洛基不是我的亲生兄弟，对吗？”</p><p>“洛基”的神色闪过一瞬的痛楚，仅有那一瞬，让我明白他曾与我一样为这消息痛苦。他走上前，想要触碰我的躯体，我没有阻止他。“洛基”的手极为冰凉，仿佛所有体温都已消退，他冷得像冰晶。</p><p>而我也知道了答案。</p><p>他呼出的冷气让我的鼻尖发凉，“洛基”轻轻说道：“你不可以改变已经发生数千年的事。”</p><p>我抚摸他的后颈，指尖在他冰凉如丝线的发间穿过。我低声问他：“你是什么时候知道的？”</p><p>“这不重要。”他说，面色凝重。</p><p>我的内心中嘶吼着不安，我想了许多说辞，可仍然只能扶住发热的前额，说：“我瞒不住洛基。洛基比我聪明得多。他还是会知道的。”</p><p>“对。”他说。“你帮不了那时的我。”</p><p>“那我能做些什么？”我喃喃问道，仍然为这样亲密的距离而怦怦心跳。“我能做什么，才能让他不会离开？”</p><p>“洛基”摆出了他狡黠的笑容，仿佛此前的悲伤只是引诱我故意显露的。他说：“我仍然只要求你一件事，把母亲的腰带还给她。”他在我怀中片刻，猛然睁大了眼睛，仿佛察觉到了什么危险。</p><p>“洛基”将我推开，又让我走到房间的角落处。他盯着我的眼睛嘱咐：“我会施一个静音咒，并让你隐身，你必须在角落里不能动，<strong>否则他会察觉到你的存在</strong>。”</p><p>还未等我做出回复，他便将我推到了角落之中，我想要走回房间中央，却发现一道无形的墙竖在了我的面前，无论我如何敲打，都不能破开。</p><p>狭缝的出口，一位健壮的成年男子走了出来，他和父亲一样戴着金属眼罩，只不过更显年轻一些。他不像个阿萨战士那样蓄着长发，倒是长了一头毛毛糙糙的短发。他走到洛基身边，极为熟稔地揽过他的腰，与他深吻。</p><p>我不必细看他的脸，便知道那是谁，那是第三位“索尔”，他应当是在“洛基”的时空内的那位“索尔”。</p><p>他将“洛基”的手放在脸庞，显然也发现了他体温的异常，他神情疲累，却目光炯炯，像一位长路归家的旅人那样满足。</p><p>“你的手比之前冷。你的体温都下降了。我害怕这是这个术法的副作用。”“索尔”说，目光从未离开过洛基的脸庞一瞬。</p><p>“阿萨神王不能随意说害怕二字。”</p><p>“我害怕的东西太多了。我怕死亡女神失信，我怕诺恩女王的术法只是她的诡计。再等一阵吧……她们总是这样告诉我。<strong>再等一阵你就会复活</strong>。再不用待在这个地方。”</p><p>“洛基”笑了，连我都知道他并非发自真心。“你太累了，索尔，为什么不睡一觉呢？”</p><p>“索尔”再次亲吻他，将他箍入自己的怀抱，不得动弹。洛基的手指攀过他宽厚的臂膀，抚摸他的躯体，让“索尔”彻底放松，在宽大的白色床铺之中躺下，陷入了睡眠。</p><p>见此场景，连我都觉得思维混沌起来，困意席卷而来，如同午夜浪潮一般盖过我的身躯。我听见了“洛基”轻轻哼着的歌谣，一字一句如同沉睡的魔咒，传入耳中。</p><p>我坐在了角落，阖上眼，最后只见洛基朝我走来，我想开口质询，却发现自己发不出声音。接着，世界无声无响，溶解为一片黑暗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洛基死了。</p><p>我猛然意识到，尽管我多次设想过自己英勇战死的场景，却从未想过洛基的死亡。在那些臆想的战场之中，他总是伏在我的身旁，捉着我的手。我请求他去禀告父王我的战亡，他应允，并承诺会将我的英武事迹传唱，使九界都知晓我的牺牲。</p><p>在那样幼稚的想象之中，我几乎是默认，洛基不会死在我之前。现在想来，也许这其中也有兄长的自负，我自忖身强体壮，总归能挡在洛基面前，为他接下敌人的攻击。而洛基在战场上好使用诡计，想要伤他极难做到。</p><p>除了战场之外，还有什么其他的原因？毒杀？洛基极为聪明，防范着几乎周围所有人，若是有人想要杀他，在计划之前便会受到他的警告。意外？洛基不会让自己陷入如此窘境。除非是一股极为强大的力量，洛基无力阻挡，只能被它杀死。</p><p>半梦半醒之间，我在这混乱的思维之中，找不出可以信服的证据。“洛基死了”这四个字压在颅顶，我头疼欲裂，不能正常思考。情绪的浪潮逆袭而上，将我浸没。</p><p>洛基死了。洛基死了。我唯一的兄弟，我的同伴，我未来的爱人。</p><p>洛基死了。</p><p>为什么那个索尔不能护他周全？那个索尔看起来苍老，疲惫且<strong><b>懦弱</b></strong>。懦弱使得他不能拯救自己的兄弟，懦弱使得他瞎了一只眼睛。懦弱使得他去亡灵之地搜寻洛基的灵魂，又去求得诺恩女王的术法。为什么他会死？为什么偏偏是洛基？</p><p>为什么偏偏是洛基？</p><p>如果是我，我宁愿战死沙场。</p><p>我摇头，否决这一可能。不对，索尔·奥丁森。奥丁之子，阿萨王子。你目前尚活在这所有事件发生之前，你仍有机会扭转这一切。</p><p>我得先醒过来。</p><p>深吸一口气，我从黏着的睡眠之中将意识拔出，睁开了双眼。我躺在床上，全身汗湿，如同在海水中刚刚被打捞起来。一条蓝绿色的绸带被绑在我的前臂，干燥如初。</p><p>我从床褥中爬出，走至书桌旁大力掀开窗帘布，一股带着霉味的灰尘扬起，使我咳嗽不止。</p><p>窗帘后什么都没有，没有狭小的木板，没有狭缝。一切如同梦境，荡然无存。</p><p>我攥紧了窗帘布，将它生生拽了下来，窗帘架从高处坠落下来，摔落于地。我不管不顾地砸着冰冷的墙，直到拳头又麻又痛。</p><p>直到墙壁上出现了大大小小的凹陷，我适才发现仙宫的墙壁的确如他们所说，由纯金铸成，这其中根本不可能有空洞。</p><p>我将书桌推开，把书架翻倒，扯下了所有的窗帘。平而广的金色表面在我面前延展。这一面墙上没有入口，甚至连多余的装饰都没有</p><p>。我走在散落遍地的书籍之中，踩过它们价值万千的书脊，努力想要厘清目前的情况。</p><p>“洛基”将我送回了房间，关闭了通道。他将母亲的绸带一并送了回来，此举像是提醒我要遵守承诺。</p><p>如同我之前陈述的那样，我并不是个笨蛋。我现在知道他是被他的“索尔”关押，而“索尔”为了挽回他的灵魂，去和诺恩做了交易。所有阿萨学者都会在上课时和你说明，诺恩是不能招惹的一类神明，她们手握大权且公允无私。若要和她们做交易，付出的代价与回报不成正比。</p><p>我好奇那时的自己得走投无路至何地步，才会去寻求诺恩的帮助。</p><p>那条蓝色的绸带仍然躺在床边的地板上，像一条嵌在地上的水流。我将它拿起仔细端详，想要得知一些来自“洛基”的提示。</p><p>那条蓝色的绸带上什么都没有，它如同任何一条腰带一样柔软。这质地使我想起了洛基在华纳婚宴上系上的那条蓝色绸带。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森。我对自己说。你像一只听见了铃声的猎犬，只要见了喂食者手里的肉块便会垂涎不已。你被操纵了，你被诱惑了。</p><p>我将它扔在床上，背过身去。今天仅是禁闭的第二天，我的房间已经一地狼藉。我面对着金色的墙壁，从未如此憎恨过这宏伟的金宫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>仆从敲响了我的门扉，他们显然是瞧见了房间内的混乱，但没有让侍女来打扫。传令的士兵将呈有文件的银盘放在地上，大声通告：“应众神之父的命令，洛基殿下已经将送至华纳海姆的公文写就完毕，请索尔殿下审阅并签署姓名。”</p><p>求之不得。我拿起那个银盘里的文章粗粗读了一遍，洛基写了一些巧妙的套话，成功规避了重点，但我知道，真正能让弗雷消气的不是他的花言巧语，而是众神之父赠送给华纳海姆的黄金、钢铁和云绸。公文列出的礼物数量令人咋舌。</p><p>我拿起笔签上名，最后一个字母处留下一块墨迹。我将它折好，交还给侍卫。他拿起银盘，便要离开，我叫住他，拿出了一张纸。</p><p>“将这张纸交给洛基王子。这关系重大。”我严肃地说。</p><p>他什么也没有说便离开了。</p><p>那一夜，洛基并没有任何回音。接下来的数天也是。我陷入了自我认知的误区，我自认为掌握了未来的走向，从而便要求他人的信任。问题是，在经历了这些事情之后，洛基仍然会相信我吗？</p><p>现在是禁闭的第十天。正当我在一地狼藉之中不知如何度过漫漫长夜时，我看到一块墨绿色的影子出现在房间中央，他的背后便是空无一物的金墙。</p><p>洛基的幻影转头四顾，瞧见坐在窗边的我，便走上前来。他没有被这一地狼藉吓到，反而冷冷地开始责问：“索尔·奥丁森，你发疯了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”我平静地回答，内心却止不住地欣喜。</p><p>“你知道你所写的纸条内容会被秘书官留档，抄写，再汇报给众神之父吗？你知道所有人都会认为，王储大人神思混乱，已经在禁闭期间陷入疯癫？”</p><p>我在他滔滔不绝时打断他的话：“你出现在这里，便是相信我。”</p><p>“我出现在这里，是因为你的妄想包括了我。而且那是极为恶意的妄想。”洛基看向我，他疲累了，声音也没有任何情绪。</p><p>“你知道这是真的。”我感到一阵悲凉从心底不可遏制地涌了上来。</p><p>“你写‘我梦见你死去了’，这没什么，但你不能写后一句‘我觉得这是预知梦’。你知道他们对于预知梦的态度。还好他们结合了你最近的表现，认为你不过是一时间情绪失控发了癫病，解除禁闭之后也许便会好转。”</p><p>“‘我梦见你死去了’，这难道不是最重要的吗？”</p><p>“你在说疯话。索尔，我无论怎样不满你的表现，我们始终是兄弟。但你的反常正在毁掉一切，有时候我很苦恼……”</p><p>“对不起。”我将这三字说出口的时候，都让自己惊讶，它们就这样滑了出去。“我为华纳海姆的事情道歉。”</p><p>洛基愣神了一秒，随即双手交叉，我知道这是他自我保护的姿势。</p><p>他说：“现在谈这个已经没有任何意义了，你看到了公文。阿斯加德必须做出补偿。”</p><p>“我不是在向华纳海姆道歉，我在向你……我为我以前做的那些伤害到你的事情道歉。”我努力让自己表情显得诚恳，也许在洛基看来甚至会是可怜，那也无妨。</p><p>“但你必须相信我，也许……我说只是也许，某一个未来之中你死去了，而我留在这世间，永远地思念我的兄弟。我寻遍九界没有你的身影，我甚至找了诺恩来帮忙。”</p><p>洛基的绿眼睛睁大了，他慌忙离开了视线，显然受到了动摇。我注意到他的晨衣已经换上了最薄的那件，他的手臂不自然地轻微移动着，他的眉头和他身上的布料一起发皱。</p><p>“这不可能……”他喃喃道。</p><p>“这是真的，我以奥丁之子的名义起誓，这千真万确。你必须和我一起阻止这一切。”我站起来，幸而他没有再躲远，我走到他面前，说：“我无法想象你死去。我也不能接受这一切。”</p><p>“索尔·奥丁森！”洛基高声说道，他看着我，像看着哪一位陌生人，他甚至嗤笑了一声。“别开玩笑了，你什么时候也曾变得这样恶毒？诅咒王室成员的死亡是叛国罪，也许你有众神之父的庇佑，但也不能这样折损我的尊严。”</p><p>我步步紧逼，将脸凑近。“你知道我在说实话。我每次说谎话你都可以轻易看穿。”我指着我的眼睛，说：“你看着仔细看着我的眼睛，告诉我：我有没有在撒谎？”</p><p>洛基盯着我的眼睛好一阵，接着愤恨地转过了身子。他站在房间的中央好一会儿，既没有离去，也没有继续说话。</p><p>许久，当月亮在天空中又爬高了一寸，他才转过身来，他做了一个手势，一条的蓝绿色绸带飘了起来，在半空中闪闪发亮。</p><p>“我不知道你在不在撒谎，但是你得告诉我，索尔，这条绸带是谁给你的？”</p><p>我心一惊，这并不在我的计划之内。“怎么了？”</p><p>“这条绸带上面有我熟悉的魔法，而且我能探测到，施法人并不是普通的魔法师。按照这个手法来看，只有我和母亲会这样施法。”洛基的眼睛在夜里闪闪发亮，有烛火在其中跳动。</p><p>“告诉我，这条绸带被谁施了魔法？或者说，告诉我，你是从什么时候开始与某个时空的‘我’开始接触的？”</p><p>他相信了。我几乎要怀疑这是“洛基”特地设下的一个局。而我并没有被捉弄时的恼怒，反而感到喜悦。</p><p>“在三个月前，而且我见到的，是死掉的那个。”</p><p>洛基惊诧的样子虽然仅有一瞬得以观赏，但也足以让我铭记在脑海。我有些能理解“索尔”对他不可遏制的喜爱。也许我和他一样。</p><p>但不同的是，我现在就想吻他，但只能压制冲动。而“索尔”吻他所爱之人，天经地义。</p><p>我看着月光下的洛基，他仍然稚嫩，仍然会在眉眼的细节处显露震惊。“我会全部说清楚的。但你要相信我，以后也是，以后永远都是。”我说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我记得洛基说过的一句话，那是在他用计谋翘掉剑术课后和我说的。他用那一个下午跑出城外，在集市与街道上疯玩。当我质问他到底去了哪里时，他无辜地撑着脸，侧着头看我。</p><p>“我摔伤了手呀，我和沃斯塔格阁下秉明实情，他同意我休息一下午。”</p><p>我指着他说道：“你说谎，我根本没看到伤口！而且，就算你摔伤了手，怎么又能玩得那么开心，那么久？”</p><p>洛基轻蔑地笑了一声，他总是乐于挑起我的怒火。他撩起自己的前袖，手腕上有一处淤青，鹅卵石大小。他得意洋洋地说：“我可没有说谎。我的确摔伤了手。”</p><p>“这不算！”我站了起来，仔细瞧着他的手。“我之前扭了左手腕，老师仍然让我用右手练剑。”</p><p>“索尔，<strong><b>彻头彻尾的谎言很容易被拆穿的，只有半真半假才能骗得到人。</b></strong>”洛基说。“我只不过骗他说，我伤的是右手罢了。”</p><p>这一句话如同一颗石子，硌着我诚实的心。说谎并不是我的本性，我本能地厌恶谎言。但现在撒谎与否，其实无可厚非。</p><p>现在，当我向洛基娓娓道来真相时，他显然因为过度的警惕和震惊疏于甄别话语的真实性，他不断对细枝末节发出疑问，而忽略了我刻意隐瞒的部分。</p><p>半真半假才能骗得到人，凭此，我骗到了骗子之神。</p><p>“如果我真的死了，是谁向诺恩支付了代价？”他问。“不一定是‘索尔’。虽然在阿斯加德，我很难再想到任何一位会去拯救我的人……但是母亲呢？还有父亲？他们在哪里？”</p><p>“我不知道。”他把我给问住了。“但我知道是那个‘索尔’主动去找的诺恩。”</p><p>“这的确是你会做的破事。”洛基眼神凌厉，似要把我的脸给剜下块肉来。“你不顾我的意愿，把我的灵魂给召唤回来——”</p><p>我瞧着他，一种感觉直击天灵盖——我知道他说的是对的。“索尔”在做这件事的时候完全出于冲动和渴求，让死人复活，这事既不符合常理也不尊重死灵。诺恩还会索求加倍的补偿。</p><p>可为何无人制止他，这仍然是个谜团。我确信，如果此刻，我夺门而出，前去诺恩海姆要求复活死灵，众神之父肯定会在我到达彩虹桥之前将我拿下。即便那时他陷入奥丁之眠，母亲也会掌权，她有正当的理由去制止“索尔”。</p><p>除非他俩都无能为力。我不敢细想未来的阿斯加德到底发生了什么。</p><p>“你也注意到了，为什么是母亲的腰带？”洛基拿起那条绸带，仔细嗅闻上面的魔法气息。</p><p>“这上面被施了什么魔法？”我问道。</p><p>洛基瞧了我一眼，又深吸了一口气，翠绿色光芒在他的指尖舞动。“一个简单的小魔法，你还记得弗雷的新婚晚宴上吧。我别了一条相似的蓝色绸带。”</p><p>我困窘地点点头，宁愿他没提起这件事。</p><p>“那条绸带上有瞬移魔法，只要感知到四周的威胁就会把物主给转移到安全地带。”</p><p>我憋着一口气，问道：“所以那一次……？”</p><p>洛基看着我，似笑非笑。“没错，”他说。“你那时候就像个氓匪一般可怕。我怕你会直接把弗雷的脑袋给揪下来。加上弗雷突然宣布进入黑夜游戏，绸带上的魔法就发动了。”</p><p>“我没有想这样做！”我涨红了脸辩解。“我只是受不了他胡说八道。”</p><p>“别人也受不了你发酒疯啊。”洛基挑挑眉，戏谑道。</p><p>我觉得我有必要说清楚，于是打断他：“我没有发酒疯，我说的一切都是认真的。我没法想象你站在弗雷身边作为第二王后，端正行礼的样子，也没法接受你永远离开阿斯加德。”</p><p>他轻叹了一口气，任由绸带浮在半空中。“他可能还会逼我穿粉色。”</p><p>我点点头，重复道：“他可能还会逼你穿粉色。”</p><p>我与他对视，在视线交接的中点，恰好是伸出的手。我本想拍拍他的肩膀，或者抚摸他的颈部，迟疑了一阵，仅是抓住了半空中的绸带。</p><p>洛基看向地面，轻咳一声，说：“他希望你将这条绸带送还给母亲。”</p><p>“对，而且若我不送还，就再也见不到他。”我看向光滑的金色墙壁，竟找不到之前狭缝所在的大概位置。被我砸出的凹痕已经被修复好了。</p><p>洛基深吸一口气，似在为说出接下来的话语积攒勇气。他说：“索尔，我想你也猜到了。他委托你送还母亲的腰带的原因，以及索尔能够越级向诺恩交易的原因。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>父亲与母亲可能在那时都不在人世了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>我想至此，背后发凉，头顶重如千钧，洛基的话一字一句嵌入我的脑海，如同一面旗帜上的黑白字幕。</p><p>“所以，他想要拯救他们其中的哪怕一人。可为什么是你？”洛基轻叹了一口气，他始终比我冷静自持，迅速地接受了未来的讯息，还能为那时作为囚灵的自己分析。</p><p>“他的目标并非是我，而是你。弟弟。”我说。“是你才能拯救自己。”</p><p>他闻及我的夸奖，并不开心，而是展现了一个极为无奈的惨淡笑容。幸而，他听不见此时我停滞的呼吸，黑夜也容许我在这一刻沉溺于悲伤。</p><p>我突然理解了“索尔”的所作所为。他的困境，他的悲哀，以及他炽热的欲望。父亲和母亲的离去对他的影响，以及最后，洛基的死亡对他的痛击，以及他灵魂上因此造成的恒久伤痕。</p><p>即便诺恩们此刻远在诺恩海姆，纺织命运线。我能听到她们在我的头顶呼吸，低喃着咒语。她们让我晓得了：<strong><b>我终究还是会变成他。</b></strong></p><p>洛基的一句话将我唤回了现世：“他提供了什么让你为他这样卖命？”</p><p>我回过神来，犹豫了数秒组织语言，并盯着窗外的月亮，说：“他提供了未来的事。”</p><p>他从齿间挤出一声笑来，说：“你怎么会轻易相信他？”</p><p>“我那时……”</p><p>洛基机敏一如往常，他打断我的话，像张大了嘴啃下苹果的蛇。</p><p>“——<strong><b>你操过他没有？</b></strong>”</p><p>我摇摇头，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。“我从未想过这件事。”</p><p>他用眼神咒骂我，唤我为骗子，他的唇却凑上来，仿佛为了报复上一次我的鲁莽，他浅尝辄止，在我试探着向前加深这个吻的时候，刻意地向后退缩。直到我忍无可忍，将他的胸背给锁住，他才暂时服从。</p><p>上一次，他的唇尝起来像带盐粒的牛奶，此次的吻则像蜜酒，有人拿这杯酒做誓，往里放了十滴血。我才发现这小蛇，原来已经迫切地咬伤了我，他也许也咬破了自己的嘴唇，将血液引入这个吻中。我飘飘欲仙，浑然不知已经近至大脑缺氧。</p><p>洛基推开了我，他的嘴上仍然混着血液，一片殷红。他确实在我的房间之中，带着血肉和灵魂。</p><p>“我在我的房间之中放置了幻影。而你的房间从接通狭缝开始，恐怕就已经屏蔽了海姆达尔的眼睛。”</p><p>我将洛基推至床边，狠狠地将他摔在了上面，我满足地听着这声闷响。同时告诫他：“别说话。”</p><p>他嘴角的笑容带着嘲讽，难以忽视，却更加激发了我的欲火。“你难道不怕被海姆达尔发现吗？”</p><p>“我们最终还是会变成爱人的。你不相信我用卖命交换来的未来吗？”我嘲笑了回去，却见他别过脸，任由红晕占领一整片白肤。</p><p>“闭嘴。”他嗫嚅道。“我不相信任何未来。我只相信攥在我手中的未来。”</p><p>我撕开了他长袍的领子，露出白色的内衫，接着是皮裤和内裤。而洛基一抬手，便能将我全身衣物给消去了。我与他如同初生的婴孩那样赤裸。洛基的眼睛里蕴满了星星，一片黑绿色的海中布满星光。我再次与他亲吻，迫不及待地沿着他的凹陷的脊骨抚摸，直到高耸的臀部。</p><p>他顺从地张开双腿，环住我的腰部。我将他放在大腿上，才感知到他的体重。洛基绝非瘦弱，但此时的他也不过和一位丰满的贵女一样重。在我啃噬，亲吻他的脖颈的时候，洛基靠在我身上，低声地笑了出来。</p><p>“你不必害怕伤到我，我在华纳海姆就说过了——我和其他神明一样堕落。难道我自己做给你看吗？”</p><p>那一股嫉妒使我头脑发昏，我不吭声，掐了他的腰侧一把。洛基的身子跳了一跳，他伏在我肩膀处，指甲划过我的肩胛，他发出类似蛇的嘶声：“别乱来，我很容易长淤青。”</p><p>“是这样吗？”我将他托起，再次亲吻他的锁骨与前胸，留下一串吻痕与口水的粘腻痕迹。</p><p>他喘息着回应我：“操，索尔·奥丁森。”</p><p>我花了不少时间为他做好扩张，感谢某位忘性大的贵女，将她的玫瑰软膏落在了我的床头柜里。我挖取膏体的时候，洛基用眼神撕扯着我的脸皮。他恶狠狠地说：“把它丢掉！”</p><p>我搂过他的头，对他说：“如果你不需要，我也可以直接来。”洛基尚且想要发声反驳，我将膏体抹在他穴口周围，伸入两根手指开始扩张，并不给他理智思考的机会。</p><p>我的弟弟一点一点在我的怀中融化。他喘息着反抗，像一只被按住了颈后三寸的猫那样扭动身体。我轻易地找到了他合适的位置按压，使得他的呻吟一再变调。从这样生涩的反应看来，他并不像一个经验丰富的同性恋者。</p><p>我知道，拿性经历去看低他人是不对的。但我仍然按捺不住想象，如果这真的是他的第一次呢？如果我真的如此幸运，能够成为第一个进入他身体的男性。洛基还是爱我的。</p><p>再高贵的王子在床上也会像每一个卑猥的男性一样，因为侵占了处子而窃喜。而洛基的高贵和傲慢更是为这喜悦加了码子。我尚且和他身份相同，如果是稍低贱一些的人得了这种便宜，恐怕会狂喜到心跳加速，猝死在高潮时刻。</p><p>洛基的面色潮红，时而咒骂，时而发出音调渐高的呻吟，他的身体相当柔软，当我将他压入床褥时，他的双腿能被轻易地打开，膝盖贴近肩部。我硬的发疼，忍耐着为他做好扩张已经是温柔的极限。洛基显然比我还要紧张一些，当阴茎刚刚没入头部时，他锁紧了身体，满身湿汗，微张双唇。</p><p>当彻底没入他的身体时，洛基的眼角发红，一些泪水在他眼中堆积。他总是容易在惊吓之中流泪。我之前以为这是懦弱的表现，但此刻却深深为此着迷。</p><p>“深呼吸。”我用最后的耐性对他说道。“我不想伤到你。”</p><p>我仔细观察着他的呼吸，并开始在他的后穴中进出，直到他能够接受每个角度的穿刺。洛基的身体屈服于我，这于我的确是一种胜利，一种称赞。</p><p>我猜想他也许已经后悔。伤敌一千自损八百是他的经典招数。我抓起他硬挺发红的阴茎，同时狠狠地闯进他的身体。</p><p>洛基的呻吟破碎如他眼角的泪痕。他先是咒骂，夹杂着一些呜咽。须臾，他射在自己的肚皮上，一些精液粘在前胸。</p><p>我怀着一种观赏战利品的心态，抹开那些痕迹，用手指沾染精液，擦过他的下巴，盖在他沾血的嘴唇上。</p><p>洛基的眼泪仍然没有停止，他骂道：“操你，索尔，奥丁之子。”他在骂人的时候仍然喘着气，装不出凶狠来。同时，他的下身湿得一塌糊涂，后穴能够承受任何方向，任何力度的穿刺，他的身体为每一次侵略欢欣鼓舞。</p><p>而我，我恨不得能够和他皮肉相连，长成一体，以此来抚慰我内心的躁动不安，拔除暴力的种子。这三月来的狂怒在此终结，在洛基的身体之中终结。我感受到他的胸膛起伏，心脏搏动，而我的躯体与他同步。</p><p>我停下了动作，把阴茎深送入甬道的深处，射在洛基的身体内。我环抱着他，维持着这般姿势数分钟后。洛基推开了我，使得阴茎滑出了他的身体。一些粘腻的交合体液淌了出来，他深呼吸数次，呆愣着一言不发。</p><p>可我丝毫没有放过他的意思。</p><p>我们数小时后又做了一次。这次靠着墙壁。而当洛基明白我的所求无度之后，他匆忙在半夜逃走了。在他走后的那个清晨，我适才发现他带走了那根绸带。</p><p>我自嘲地想道，<strong><b>那根绸带最终还是换来了什么东西的</b></strong>。一切都在“洛基”的掌握之中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>剩下的禁闭时光如白驹过隙，过得飞快。</p><p>我在室内闲不住，便总是想去问问外面的事。在我多次询问下，当班的侍女不堪其扰，回复我：“我听闻给华纳海姆的贺礼已经送去了。”</p><p>我木然地点点头，接着问她可有别的消息。她抿嘴皱眉，好不为难。“没有了，除了这些之外便没什么大事了。”</p><p>我憋不住内心的躁动，脱口而出：“洛基怎样了？”</p><p>“洛基王子和您一样，还在禁闭之中，虽说众神之父没下死命令，但王子殿下坚决要闭门谢客，这三十天是不见任何人的。他可把所有侍女都给赶了出来，打发去大厅做杂事去了……”那位侍女说道。</p><p>我登时明了洛基的心思，他既然拿到了那条绸带，必定是要在房中一人研究它的。他总是比我要小心谨慎得多。我拉住那位侍女，扯了一张碎纸，写上字之后交给她，嘱咐她直接交给洛基王子本人。</p><p>待她走后，我便止不住地开始期待，哪怕见着一个绿色的影子，或者是一张他写的便签，哪怕是一句传话也好。我在室内踱来踱去，像个初次恋爱的小伙子一样躁动不安。任谁见了都要笑一句“蠢样”</p><p>可是没有。没有绿色的幻影和传话。在漫长的五天之中我开始疑心洛基的去处，他是否又躲过了全视之眼的监视，跑去了别处？这种想法让我不安定，恨不得即刻叩响他寝宫的门，看看他是否端坐在其中，照例穿着绿色的长袍，照例要眯着眼睛看我。</p><p>哦，有关他露出的脚踝，和长袍盖着的后颈。我对他的身体仍然痴迷。和洛基所想的不同，我对这种“乱伦”没有一点恶感，和他做爱像是了了长久以来的愿望，是隐秘的欲望得到纾解。洛基仍然对他所拥有的魅力一无所知，这更令人着迷。若是一个人明白自己的哪个部分受人喜爱，哪一种动作具备诱惑力，他的一举一动便会变得刻意而做作。</p><p>长久以来观赏男孩女孩们搔首弄姿的范达尔和我深谙此道，懂得接收暗示，顺势而为。</p><p>洛基却不符合这一定理，他明白国家利害关系，精通魔法，但不懂情爱上的你来我往。我有时后悔没教会他更多，有时窃喜他仍然保留纯真。</p><p>最后一天晨起，恶毒的十五天禁闭已经过去。我去找父亲商谈事物，并在廷臣面前表明自己的歉意。</p><p>我单膝跪在地上，低眉颔首道：“我的所作所为，为阿斯加德带来祸患，为两国的和平外交蒙上阴影。不仅损了自己的尊严，还让他人为我受难。为此，我得向我的母国和她亲爱的友国道歉，我向众神之父致歉，向华纳国王和王后道歉。”我努力做出谦卑的样子，仍是免不了在吐出弗雷名字的时候咬紧了牙齿。</p><p>父亲面无表情，母亲微微点头，示意我可以站起来。</p><p>“你的禁闭已经结束。该要回到参与王国事物之中了。”众神之父说。“我希望你能记住今日的谦卑之言，别再被骄傲冲昏了头脑。”</p><p>廷臣们在他发言结束后纷纷鼓掌，吵得我的脑袋嗡嗡响。他们从未见过我这样，我也不希望他们之中任何人在之后提起这事。</p><p>在午餐时分，我的好友们拥了上来，范达尔首当其冲，恭喜我脱离禁闭，并且委婉表示他并不认为在华纳海姆发生的事是不敬。沃斯塔格点头，霍根沉默不语。他们之中的唯一一位女士希芙却狠批了一通范达尔的失言，并表示如果她越级上报给众神之父，他便会面临终身监禁。</p><p>范达尔吵道：“我原以为你是革新者，没想到你也支持这样的乱伦之事。”</p><p>希芙说：“我虽然觉得乱伦是丑事，但两国关系不可被破坏。”</p><p>我听着烦心，不想插嘴，听着他们俩唇枪舌战。</p><p>“若是我们国内呢？如果我们国内也有这样的乱伦之举呢？不仅在你眼皮子底下发生，后面再蔚然成风……”</p><p>“阿萨的法律会限制他们。人民会谴责他们。”希芙答道。</p><p>我忍不住插话：“但若他们没有血缘关系呢？”</p><p>范达尔陷入了思考，而希芙接着说：“无论有没有血缘关系，一旦被以手足的名义抚养长大，便不能做这种事。”</p><p>“你真该去做个大法官。”范达尔笑道。</p><p>午餐结束，我终于有了自由行动的机会。眼见四下无人，我走进了洛基的寝宫，他的房间在宫殿偏僻的一侧，离我的房间并不远。他的房间幽深，得穿过数道门才能进入。</p><p>前三道门没有关上，他只关上了最后一道门。我敲门，从小声到大力，使那扇木门咔咔作响。</p><p>“洛基！”我唤他。“我来见你。”</p><p>我迟疑着不知该再说点什么话。但我知道，无论我说什么，他若决定把我关在门外，我是进不去的。</p><p>更有可能是他不在。我更加用力地敲门。</p><p>我听见细小的一声咯嗒，手停在了半空，那扇门开出了一条缝隙，容纳洛基的半张脸。他看起来疲累极了，表情甚至有些僵硬。</p><p>我喜形于色，竟不知要说些什么，洛基走上前，毫不温柔地将我拽进门内。室内灯光昏暗，而他穿着随意，头发不经打理更为蓬松柔顺，双足光裸，在地上踩来踩去。房间内满是灯油和香料的气味，地上散落着书页和纸张。那条绸带被放在一个银质的盘子里，被一团绿光包围着。我正要上前查看，洛基制止了我。</p><p>“别动。我在抑制上面的魔法。我还没搞明白这些魔法的用途，你最好不要打破保护网。”</p><p>我顿了顿，问道：“真有这么危险吗？”</p><p>他微微点头，将鬓边的头发挽至耳后，说：“上次我给你看的那个魔法仅是表象，我怀疑底下仍然有更多深层的运作。”他将一只手指放在唇边，深深思索着。“我从没见过如此精妙的魔法，要破解它怕是很难。”</p><p>“我们可以把它交给母亲，和她说明实情。”</p><p>洛基闻言，却像是一只被踩到了尾巴的蛇那样勃然大怒，他驳斥道：“他的原意便是要你去把腰带还给母亲，你怎么能任由他摆布？如果这上面有什么诡计，如果它会伤害母亲呢？”</p><p>我上前拍打他的肩膀，手掌刻意在肩胛处徘徊，待到他胸背不再起伏。我好奇到底是什么样的魔法让洛基变得如此情绪化，甚至有些神经质。“我们也许可以告诉她。”</p><p>洛基斩钉截铁地回答：“我不会把这件事告诉她的。”</p><p>“你连未来的自己都不相信？”我问道。</p><p>洛基嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，哼了一声，说：“我现在便是骗子之神，银舌头和谎言王子，数千年后我只会更为精进，骗你容易，骗自己也不难。”</p><p>我满意地一笑，果然无论时间如何变化，洛基永远不会改变他的本性。以及他也不会改变，遇到困难时便会忍不住咬指甲这个坏习惯。</p><p>我看着他从我怀中离开，跳舞似的在房中踱步，捡起文书或者是挥舞手势，激发魔法，忍不住解释道：“那个‘洛基’他骗不了我的。我有这个信心。”</p><p>洛基歪头看了看我，继续专注于他的文书。“你把腰带带出来了，你已经被骗了。”</p><p>“是这样没错。”我悻然承认，接着辩解：“可我回去，并不是因为他诱惑我。虽然他的确提出了一些条件。”</p><p>他从嘴角漏出一声笑来，瞥了一眼我，说：“所以我想的没错，他果然用自己的身体换来了这些。”</p><p>我反驳：“不是的，我知道他有自己的计谋，但我不至于被他欺骗。甚至这条绸带都是他自己放进我的手里的。我没有想着把它带出来。”</p><p>“只要你接受了诱惑，你就会进入狭缝，你就会见到他。索尔·奥丁森，听好了，你从进入狭缝的那一刻开始就是他的仆从，他的鬣狗。”洛基说道，音调低沉，语气却不容置疑。“只要有你在里面，他可以把任何魔法给带出来。然后你还轻信了他，险些对母亲造成损害。”</p><p>我敏锐地察觉到了他情绪的变化，抓住了他的手腕，使得他面对我。我问：“你被吓到了，对吗？”</p><p>“什么？”洛基的碎发粘在额前，他满脸都是细汗。</p><p>“你害怕母亲的死亡，你更害怕她的死亡可能和自己有关。”</p><p>他移开目光，自顾自地将食指放在唇边，他再次紧张了。我将他的手从嘴边拿开，轻轻捏着他温冷的手心。</p><p>“别再想了。”我无比郑重地说道。“别再想了。”</p><p>待洛基不再挣扎，我将他领至床边，他徒然坐在软垫上，一言不发，我好奇他到底这样一人呆了多久，无助地翻阅古籍，推演算式，盯着那一团绿光，希望自己能够加紧努力，在这场赛跑之中胜过几千年后的“洛基”。</p><p>面对未来的自己，我不知道他是否也有和我一样的冲动：我在第一次见到那个颓废、无能的“索尔”时，便想一拳砸在他脱皮的脸上。洛基对“洛基”可能还会文明一些，我对“索尔”可是毫无怜悯之心。</p><p>至少他是始作俑者，而“洛基”只是一个阴谋过多的被害人。</p><p>在我仍然在想象中挥舞着拳头时，洛基幽幽地开口了，他骂了一句，口齿清晰：“<strong>他真是个婊子。</strong>”</p><p>我看着他，洛基看着我，那股子咬牙切齿的劲头无比熟悉，我只要想到弗雷也能这样生气。</p><p>他继续骂道：“<strong>他真是个彻头彻尾的婊子。</strong>”</p><p>等等，弗雷？我似乎抓住了一些难以察觉的关联，再结合洛基双颊的绯红，一个结论呼之欲出——这是嫉妒之心。</p><p>我明智地按捺住了唇边的微笑，不让任何喜悦冲昏头脑。而因呼吸急促，心跳渐升，见着面前张牙舞爪的猫咪一般的洛基，我只能立即亲吻他。</p><p>他尝起来像初生的雪，几次挣扎之后，他便和我一样享受这个吻了。待到他依依不舍地离开，我脸上的傻笑肯定大得碍眼。</p><p>洛基的讽刺也带多了甜蜜：“现在好了，我也暂时被困在房间之中。他一直想要你来，我却没有此意。你在这里只会碍事。”</p><p>我因太过快乐而无力反驳。只求他让我在阴凉的宫殿里度过最热的一段日子。那样即便把我当宫殿里一个硕大的盔甲摆件，也是好的。我心满意足。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来的十余天，我和洛基就像皇宫中秘密恋人那样，日日在无人的寝殿中私会。他的一天构成极为简单，起床，用过侍从留在第四道门口的饭食，继续研究绸带上的魔法，中午时分，图书馆的学士会送来新的资料，和午饭放在一起。傍晚，我会带着一身臭汗敲响他的门扉，他开门或是不开得看那一日的心情。</p><p>当然，还有做爱。我们维持着不低的频率。洛基远没有我那样年轻气盛，他虽比我要小一些，仍然体力差劲。有时过于疲累，他便会在中途睡着，而后再被我的大动作弄醒。</p><p>“你不该去打猎。”他在半夜梳着被我弄乱的头发，擦拭锁骨和前胸的薄汗。“你该去狩猎林里加入兽群。你比任何虎兕野兽都要更为凶猛，还要臭烘烘。”</p><p>我大声地亲了一口他的眉心，用一只手臂将他压回床面。“睡吧，明天再看这些书目。”</p><p>“一定还有什么是我没发现的。”他目视着黑暗，喃喃道。“这上面的魔法像个机关盒子，我现在仅仅是发现了它。要想打开它，还需要花很大工夫。”</p><p>“或者我们把它毁掉。”我回话。“我可以游泳到维穆尔河底，将它溶解。”</p><p>“不。”他抓紧了我的小臂，又缓缓放松。“毁灭掉这样一个精巧的东西，太可惜。我要自己解开它。”</p><p>他选择在这谜题之中徘徊。我不怪他的好胜心和好奇。真正令我担忧的是他的健康。</p><p>在第十五日的晚上，我要求他在解除禁闭之后陪我一起骑马出城，游玩一阵。他并没应允，也没拒绝。困乏使他的双眼微眯着，只能低低地应和我一声，便睡着了。</p><p>我知道明天，他就将在众神之父面前向阿斯加德和华纳海姆致歉。他的处罚和我的形式相同，不过是加了倍。我想父亲的目的已经达到了，处罚洛基便是在羞辱我。我真切地尝到了屈辱和愧疚的滋味，傲慢暂时只能放在一边。</p><p>不过，也许，洛基没有为此而萌生恨意，至少他的脸上没有显露。这十五天他彻底沉溺于绸带带来的谜团之中无法自拔。而我沉溺于与他的床笫之欢中无法自拔。我乐观地想，一切都正在往好的方向发展。</p><p>我在凌晨离开，原本只用洛基挥一挥手指，我便能回到寝宫内，可他累得怎么也抬不起手。我只能拿起外袍和靴子，从正门离开。好在清晨的迷雾里，没人看得清我的脸。</p><p>门口的侍女已经见惯了我早晨归来的狼狈样子，她正缝着披风的肩带，我从不知道原来那里有一处破口。上一次穿上典礼铠甲时发生的事太过荒谬，也许是在华纳海姆，它被撕破了；也许是彩虹桥的摩擦扯破了它，谁晓得呢？</p><p>“要快一些。”我说道，她身边的一位男仆拿起内衫和鳞甲，协助我穿上。</p><p>穿好铠甲之后，时间已经来不及了，而披风仍然没做好。我示意侍女直接把披风缝死在上面。</p><p>“抱歉，殿下。我没做过这样的事情。”她拿着针的那只手在发抖。“之前您的披风都是洛基殿下装上的。”</p><p>“你直接缝死就行。”我说道，并不想再等待。洛基仍然在正殿等我。</p><p>她照做了。</p><p>上午九时，我在正殿入口做好准备，洛基并没有像往常一样，和我在入口处会合。我见到他宫殿的侍女——一位叫做西格恩的瘦弱姑娘站在他原先的位置。她对我说：“洛基王子将会在您之后入场，殿下。”</p><p>“为何？我想和他一起入场。”</p><p>她解释道：“王子要在议政开始前致歉，典礼官要求他单独入场。”</p><p>我放松了一些，轻声询问道：“他还好吗？”</p><p>“王子殿下很好。”</p><p>我相信了她。独自一人走向正殿。走到王座旁我所属的位置，母亲站在我的身边。我的一众好友排成一排，站在对面。</p><p>我们所有人耐心等待着议政会议的开始。父亲泰然自若，母亲却稍显神色不安。她远没有之前那样神采奕奕。</p><p>十分钟过去，洛基没有出现在正殿门口。</p><p>我看着对面的范达尔与希芙，他俩一脸疑惑，互相确认着目光。正殿的静谧没有持续多久，朝臣们的私语一浪高过一浪，典礼官止不住地敲动手杖，仍无法阻止他们交头接耳。</p><p>众神之父拿起冈格尼尔敲向地面。“安静——！”他说。他们才闭上嘴，正殿恢复到鸦雀无声。</p><p>我望向母亲，她也看向我。我们俩交接着不安的心情。她显然比我更加糟糕。</p><p>“问清楚发生了什么。”众神之父说道。</p><p>“陛下，洛基殿下的侍女回报，他身体不适，暂不能参加今日议政。我提议我们先进入下一个议程。”</p><p>我看着站在典礼官旁的西格恩，她低着头，手指尖被掐得发白。我能说，她应是在害怕些什么。若是平时，要强的洛基拖着病躯也要前来议政，议政会议是他的舞台，议政是他履行权利与证明自我的最好方式。我想到今晨无力抬动手臂的洛基，内心隐匿的不安终于爆发了个干净。洛基的缺席证明，他的疲累已经主宰了他的身体，使他无力起身前来。</p><p>可西格恩曾说他在准备了。我摇摇头，满脑子都是解不开的迷。朝臣们上报的议题一个都不曾入耳，众神之父的洪亮嗓音在我耳中只是嗡嗡作响。还好父亲从不在复杂的问题上征求我的意见，他只顾着自己做着裁断。</p><p>当典礼官执杖叩向地面时，我如获赦免，疾步走出正殿，边门连通了我与洛基的寝宫，我只得跑步前往。</p><p>西格恩在长廊内走出，端着一盆水。她见到我便脸色苍白，哆嗦着嘴唇不知如何是好。</p><p>“他发生了什么事？”</p><p>“洛基王子殿下晕倒了。”她说。“他早上还好好的，在准备穿衣的时候突然倒在了地毯上，身子软得像泥……”</p><p>“他在哪儿？医生来过吗？”我拉开她，推开一层一层的门，洛基在床上躺着，面色如尘土，双唇干燥无血色。一双眼睛紧闭着，胸口正在无力而缓慢地起伏。这甚至与清晨我离开时见到的他不同。</p><p>“他的身体冷得像冰。”西格恩说。“医生们也一头雾水，我不敢多做什么，只能一遍一遍用热水擦着他的身体，让他保持一些体温。”</p><p>我伸手抚摸他的右手，那种熟悉的低体温使我心里一惊，他的手如若无骨，从我汗涔涔的手里滑落。“有一些地方不对劲……”我自言自语出声。“有什么地方不对劲。”</p><p>西格恩放下了那盆水，颤抖着将狼皮毯子围在洛基的头部周围。“我已经好久没见到殿下了。我不知道发生了什么，他从来是一人更衣的。”</p><p>“早晨他的身子还是暖的。”我说道。“一次受凉不会让他的体温变得这样低。”</p><p>此事必有异状。我转头望向那条绸带所在的地方，它仍然躺在为它准备的银盘里，只是不再散发着绿光。洛基的保护魔法消失了。</p><p>我嘱咐西格恩去通知众神之母，待她离去后，便将那条绸带揉成一团，塞在护腕中。</p><p> </p><p>母亲在西格恩走至长廊时便带着一众侍女来到，她的神色仍然差得不行，法师之间的联结强烈，她早已知道了洛基的突发事故。我向她致意，母亲没有过多理会我。她抚摸着洛基的前额和面颊，和她带来的侍女谈话。医生们、魔法师们吵成一团，各自有着各自的学说。</p><p>我从没见过母亲如此生气，她愤怒的样子如同一只疼惜幼崽的母狮。“无论是魔法师还是医师，你们都得出具一份相关的报告。我想知道我儿子的所有可能病因。”</p><p>“我们一致认为王子殿下可能只是体虚。”医师们发言了，他们中最老的那个最为傲慢。“他可能只是三十天没吃饭而已。”</p><p>我正想反驳，母亲却先我一步开口，她不满的样子也优雅至极。“阁下，如果您认为像洛基王子这样一位出色的法师，仅仅三十天不吃饭便能昏倒成这样。那您也不用生活在阿斯加德了。”</p><p>此刻，站在母亲身旁，一直一言不发的一位侍女走到洛基的床边，她面容清瘦，和母亲年纪相仿。我推测她应是华纳海姆来的陪嫁侍女。她将手轻柔地放在他的额上，手心里亮起蓝色的光。数分钟后，检测完毕，她向众神之母行礼。</p><p>“虽然没有十成的把握，但我相信王子殿下是被魔咒影响了。”她说，语气笃定。</p><p>母亲稍稍放松了些，她走到房间中央，感叹道：“这就是为什么我们不能轻视魔法师的力量。”她转头对着室内所有人。“学者们，贵女们，请回去吧。让我的小儿子好好睡一觉。弗拉贵女，劳烦您留下，探查清楚这个魔咒该如何破解。”</p><p>“我也一并留下。”我说。</p><p>母亲的眼中闪过亮光，她摸过我的肩膀，说：“守护好你的弟弟。”</p><p>我看着母亲被侍女们包围，浩浩荡荡地离去。门口留下一位侍女，西格恩站在那里，手中端着一个银盘。</p><p>我皱着眉头走上前，银盘上照例放着一封信，用的是华纳海姆的纸张，沾着华纳海姆的香水。我挥了挥手。“替洛基收好吧。”</p><p>西格恩再次行了个礼，回话道：“可这是寄给您的，索尔王子。这是华纳海姆国王对致歉公文的回信……”</p><p>我半是疑惑，半是鄙夷，却又觉得这的确是弗雷能干出来的恶心事件。我忍着恶心展开那张信纸，上面花里胡哨的字体足以体现寄信人是如何眉飞色舞地书写此信，我开始细读：</p><p>
  <strong>阿斯加德的王储殿下：</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>      您好。感谢您的母国送来成堆的贺礼，我其实用不了那么多黄金，云绸的确不错，如果能够将黄金换成绸缎也许更好……此事先不提，我昨夜观察到仙宫方位有剧烈的魔法波动，若我没说错……一定有某一位小法师弄巧成拙，自己中了魔咒吧！</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>     我真想看看您现在看信的脸，可惜没有谁替我转述，剧透预警！剧透预警！我不能和您说太多，毕竟魔法如此精巧，如果被破坏了，施咒者会责怪于我。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    您只剩下九天时间了，抓紧。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    我说完了，我会捂上嘴巴的。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>                                         从来很会保守秘密的</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>                                               弗雷·尼奥尔德森</strong>
</p><p>魔法波动？九天？还有剧透预警？什么叫做剧透？这是华纳海姆语吗？</p><p>我把这张纸揉成一团丢弃在银盘上，却又将它拿起、展开，抻平褶皱，最终决定将它折叠成小张，一并塞进护腕里面去。</p><p>我望着床上的洛基，心中后悔在华纳海姆时，没真的痛揍弗雷一拳。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我怀揣着无数秘密从洛基的房间中缓步走出，一时不知该去哪里寻求帮助。面对魔法，我无知如稚童，阿萨人轻视魔法，精通魔法的人现在又全部拥在一起，拯救洛基，我无处可问询。弗雷的信件牵扯到了外交的问题，众神之父肯定会要求我交出洛基中咒的证据，那便又要牵扯到母亲的腰带来。</p><p>西格恩守在门口，她不敢进门，也不敢离开。门内的法师们张罗着构建一个临时的灵魂熔炉来进行治疗，几位年轻法师们跑来跑去，慌乱不已。为首的弗拉女士做着指挥，示意除了法师之外的闲杂人等都走出去，为专业人员让开空间。</p><p>西格恩靠着墙站着，见了我，便急忙行礼。我瞧她险些要站不住了，便抬手示意，不用过于拘谨。</p><p>“你从早上到现在，一口饭都没吃吧。”我问道，指引她来到长廊的椅子上坐着。</p><p>西格恩摇了摇头，牙齿咬得嘴唇发白。她说：“我不能离开殿下，虽然我在这儿什么都做不了，至少还能看着他。”</p><p>我咽了口口水，独自坐下了。我实在难以想象那样脾气古怪的洛基还能有如此忠心耿耿的侍女。</p><p>“索尔殿下，我想知道洛基殿下的情况怎么样了。”西格恩不敢看我的眼，她看着自己的脚尖，小心翼翼地问我。</p><p>“他受了魔咒影响，没有生命危险。弗拉女士正在寻找破解方法。别太担心。”</p><p>她一下抬起头来，我这才瞧见她的眼睛，十分可爱。一些隐秘的不安从心中升起。既然我能看出她有双漂亮的眼睛，洛基也一定能。漂亮的侍女和年轻的王子在私室里做的事情，所有阿萨人都知道。</p><p>“谢谢您，我……我……哎……”她不知是因为激动，还是不想在我面前失言，想说什么话又咽了下去。我见她可能又要掉泪，赶忙示意她慢慢说话。“我这十七天都没见过王子殿下，只能每天晚上来一趟看看他。我知道您有时候也会来看他，实不相瞒，我早就想问问您了……”</p><p>我闻言，立即从石椅上站了起来，西格恩眨着眼睛看我在两根柱子间走了几步，又转头和她说话：“你见到了我多少次？”</p><p>她抬起手来，诚惶诚恐。“我什么都不会说的，索尔殿下，我和那些领了俸禄又闲言碎语的贵女们不同……我真心为了洛基殿下好……若是说次数，我也没有细数。不过您放心，除我之外，其他贵女们因为都不太满意洛基殿下的做法，也都不愿来看了……”</p><p>我舒了口气，手撑着石柱子，仔细思考还有什么问题要质询她。“你当时给我送来了华纳海姆的信件，洛基也常常叫你去寄信，对吗？”</p><p>她懵懵懂懂地点了点头，思考许久，终于开口：“诚如您所说，我的确常常为洛基殿下递信。”</p><p>我赶忙问道：“是否有一些信件，洛基是私下向华纳海姆发出的？能够不被仙宫的官员们发现？”</p><p>西格恩惊愕地看着我，我实在害怕她又要哭泣，便提前举起手，示意她安静。我安抚道：“你别害怕，我不会告诉他们的。但是你得告诉我，那条通路是否还开着？”</p><p>西格恩闻言，稍显迟疑地点了点头。</p><p>我在内心为自己贺喜，与她说：“你给我拿一些纸笔来，我要给华纳海姆之王写一封回信。这很重要，现在能否弄清楚魔咒的事情，就要看我们了。”</p><p>她看了看屋子里的人，想要问些什么，我直接打消了她的疑虑，说：“别让他们知道，相信我，我和他呆的足够长久，我不会戕害洛基。”</p><p>我摆出了面对元老院时的“严肃脸”，向她郑重地点了点头。西格恩也郑重地回了个点头，接着行礼，在她跑去拿纸笔之前，她又眼神发光地对我说道：“抱歉，索尔殿下，我原先在您面前失礼了，其实您还挺温柔的。若没您来，洛基殿下肯定要不吃不喝地过十五天。但是因为您夜夜都来，他看起来也快乐了不少。”</p><p>我猛地一个激灵，想起西格恩站在门口的身影，再结合上之前她说自己能一直等下去时的坦然无畏，一个猜想正在慢慢成形。我缓缓背过身子来，血都冲到了脸上，无地自容。天哪，这个小姑娘到底听到了多少？隔着四扇门，那些惊叫和喘息还能传出去吗？还有我俩被书绊倒的那一次，依稀记得木头地板都震了两下。</p><p>待我平复完了心情回头，西格恩已经跑远了。我一人握着藏有秘密的护腕深思。想着是否要向其他人揭露一些秘密。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>尊敬的华纳海姆之王：</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     来信已收到。吾弟目前被魔咒所缚，尚在昏迷当中。您提及“九天”之事，线索尚不明晰，如能得您襄助，搜罗更多信息，吾弟定会早日好转。届时本人会率金宫全体人民对您表示谢意。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     通信线路目前由我保管，此后所有来信皆会保密。请您放心。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                             索尔·奥丁森</em>
</p><p>我放下笔，粗粗查看一遍字迹，再交给西格恩。前一次因为用力过猛晕染了信纸，我活生生又坐在椅子上给誊了一遍，用那样小巧的纸写信实在是煎熬。我见她小心收好，又拿出一个铜盆、一盒火柴来。</p><p>“这是要做什么？”我问道。</p><p>西格恩将信放在铜盆里，点燃火柴。她说：“这是与华纳海姆王私定的魔法，只要我们这里将信烧毁，信就会出现在他的书桌上。”</p><p>绿色的火焰腾起，熟悉的光芒使我明白，这的确是洛基的魔法。</p><p>“平时他和华纳海姆国王，通信多吗？”我试探性地问道。</p><p>西格恩笑笑，说：“在私人通信里，他们俩的交流最为频繁，不过，洛基也不单单是为了国王而写，有时也是为了公主写的。洛基殿下提醒我不要瞎想，他对他俩都没有什么痴迷……”</p><p>“那肯定是的！”我狠狠拍了拍石椅面，吓得西格恩小退了一步。“我是说……这是为了外交关系。”</p><p>她见我已经没有之前那样慌张了，之前在她眼中，我也许是个粗人，现在可能是个一等一的怪人。</p><p>“对的，外交关系。”西格恩含蓄地笑了。</p><p>我瞥了一眼铜盆，发现信仍然在里面，内心不禁龃龉：该不是我写的信被魔法给拒绝了。正要将信拿出，西格恩却说：“他回信了！”</p><p>“这么快？”我狐疑地接过信件，上面的一股脂粉香让我醒悟，这是货真价实的回信。我赶紧拆开火漆读信。</p><p>
  <em>阿萨王子：</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    错了错了错了错了错了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>该说仙宫的法师真的不靠谱，还是施法者技高一筹呢？总之……重点不是这个，你弟弟现在没什么问题。他健康的很。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>至于床上的那位，他今晚就会醒。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>然后，重点不是醒不醒，我看是你还没醒。九天倒计时开始了，赶紧去收集线索！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>礼物免了，我现在发现送芙蕾雅太多绸缎不是什么好事情了……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                     已经被新衣服烦的要死的</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                         弗雷·尼奥尔德森</em>
</p><p>“华纳王说了什么？”西格恩谨慎地问道。</p><p>我说：“他说洛基今晚就会醒。还说他很健康。看来魔咒不是那么难解。”</p><p>“我们应当相信他吗？”</p><p>我点了点头，又无法把握。弗雷是一个迷，一个亦敌亦友的人物。我不知道该如何与之斡旋——这以前都是洛基的事。可我隐约察觉到，弗雷并不会做出对洛基有害的事。</p><p>“他还有说些别的事情吗？”西格恩问。</p><p>“没有了。”我将信叠好。放回信封内，努力不使自己心虚。“西格恩，你在这里守着洛基，我得去别的地方研究一下。”我拍了拍她的肩膀，委托她以重任。</p><p>我走出寝宫，时间已是傍晚。长廊尽头便是我的寝殿，与洛基的寝殿毗邻。我走进屋子里，屏退了所有侍女。再次探查狭缝所在的地方，不出所料，那里仍然是一片平整的墙壁。和十五天前无异。</p><p>我想起“洛基”的浅笑，以及他看向我的方式。若之前是我被欲望制约而没能看出真相，现在我能在回忆中探明，他的确是在用种种手段牵引着我，使我将绸带引向了现世的洛基。我尚不知晓一人是否能对过去的自己痛下狠手，但洛基毕竟不是寻常人，阴谋诡计是他的演武场，我在这之中没有一毫厘见方的立足之地，难以理解他的想法。</p><p>我只知道事情远远没有如此简单。</p><p>我重新展开弗雷的信件，那如同蚯蚓舞动的字迹逼得我心烦意乱，“九天”是一个谜团，“绸带的魔咒”又是一个谜团，还有“狭缝”、“洛基的死亡”和“洛基的身世”。我还能去哪里寻找什么？</p><p>复活，对还有，洛基的复活。我沉下心数道。洛基的死亡不能讲，那我们便去谈谈洛基的复活，他们所提到的诺恩，死亡女神的故事。</p><p>事不宜迟，我将两封信全部收进了书桌抽屉里，和一堆护甲的残片放在一块。只留了绸带在我的护腕之中。我脱下胸甲和鳞甲，换上便服和斗篷，重新把皮质的护腕戴上。做好准备之后，我便径直走向了母亲的宫殿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>在过去的数百年之中，我是不喜踏入母亲的花园的。因我从小在这里长大，自然没有人把我当威严的大王子来看待，所有侍女都曾照料看护过我，年长的一些甚至做过我的保姆。这些贵女们不会把我当个男人来看待，只会笑眯眯地看我，把我当男孩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>因为这数百年的疏远，我已然忘却如何走至花园的路，急切地问了侍卫，才找到方向。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>芬撒里尔，雾海之宫，当云雾升起的时候，我便找不到路，得花上一些时间找寻出口。法师们在我周围来去自如，他们的步伐如同滑行，让我想起华纳海姆里那些步伐轻松的廷臣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我走入庭中花园时已是午后四时一刻，几位年轻的侍女正在侍弄花草，年长一些的则在廊下休息，我向她们询问母亲的行踪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“陛下刚回来，正和首席侍女们在私室里开会。”她们回答道，耐不住好奇问我：“洛基殿下怎样了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“他应该没事。”我回答道，转头便走开了。留她们几人在庭中交头接耳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在母亲卧室的门口，我听见她们的谈话。先是母亲的声音，再是那些侍女的回答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“……去查一查他的通信，他收到的礼物，甚至于他触碰过的任何物件，把这股魔法的波动给查清楚，我要知道我的儿子遭遇了什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不知是不是心理作用，那条绸带在我的护腕里开始发烫。我按着门把手，暂不决定进入。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一个成熟的女声传了出来：“陛下，我们的确找到了一些和华纳海姆的通信痕迹，正在细查信件来往。但我们无法确定施法者是不是华纳海姆人……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我头围发紧，仿佛被刺中颅顶。万一他们发现我和华纳海姆王的通信痕迹，会不会顺藤摸瓜到我这儿来？在魔法师的眼中，我的谎言就像生铁剑一样脆弱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“华纳海姆王不会伤害洛基。我知道他的脾气秉性。”母亲说道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“可是陛下，您不能排除所有可能性，就算不是弗雷王，也可能是其他华纳海姆人。毕竟那是华纳海姆的魔法痕迹……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“洛基自己也能用华纳海姆魔法。我们不能排除这个。总不能是洛基对自己施了魔法……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那位侍女回话道：“我们在他华纳海姆礼装的飘带上确查到了相似的魔法，如果您给一个彻查的命令，我们一定竭尽全力……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>闻言，我再不能隐藏自己，只得推门而入，风度尽失。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>母亲皱着眉头看着我，仿佛我当场打碎了一个瓷罐。“索尔？你来这里做什么？”她说。“你不是和你的弟弟待在一起吗。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我看着她背后的窗帘，沉吟数秒后开口：“众神之母，我有事找您。我有问题要问您。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她们三人显然对此有疑问，首席侍女尚且再想说什么，但母亲打断了她：“退下吧，我来问问他。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>战士的直觉更为简单直接，我明白母亲可能知道了我与洛基关系的本质。这让氛围变得更为窘迫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>弗拉贵女还在洛基的寝殿里为他诊治，并不在场，两位首席贵女退出了房间，我认出那位刚刚说话的正是盖娜贵女，她是我母亲麾下的法师和信使。在走过我身旁时，我察觉到她射向我的复杂眼神。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>待她们走后，母亲才邀我坐下。我坐在软垫上，手不自然地握住放有飘带的右腕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她开口：“我知道你曾在洛基禁闭时前去照顾他。你们这样亲厚，我很开心。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>的确亲厚，我们日夜比兄弟还要亲厚。我不知道母亲知道多少。若是她知道真相，怕是会责骂我一辈子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“母亲，我要和您说的这些话，您可以当做故事听，也可以把它当真事。”我说，努力让话显得有条理。“您可以把我视作一个无知的学生。我需要您的意见。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她显得惊讶，回答道：“哦，索尔。我没想到你会这样说。你说吧，我希望你能提供一些关于你弟弟的事情。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我深吸了一口气，说道：“母亲，我问您，若是有一个人向诺恩和死亡女神祈求复活一个神明，那么他需要付出什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>母亲思索了一阵，朝我摇了摇头，极为严肃。她说：“<b>这是做不到的。索尔。</b>瓦尔哈拉的守门极为严格，进入其中的神明没有回头之路。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“没有一点希望吗？母亲？”我先是心惊，又忍不住追问：“若是诺恩允诺呢？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>她摸着自己柔嫩的双手，稍显不安，她问道：“是谁呢，我儿？是谁让你这样挂牵？诺恩不会做出这样的允诺，她们实现不了这个。死亡女神无法掌管进入瓦尔哈拉的神明，她也允诺不聊这个。若是有人告诉你这个，他只能是在骗你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我听得云里雾里，说：“死亡女神不能掌管神明的死亡？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“对，所有神明的灵魂都会被瓦尔哈拉接收，进入瓦尔哈拉，便是切断了与九界的所有联系。”母亲说道。“我还不知道什么样的神明死亡之后会甘愿去尼福尔海姆受苦受难。除非是那个灵魂被瓦尔哈拉除名，或是自愿留在九界之中。但这样，神明的灵魂就永远进入瓦尔哈拉，只能在九界漂游、徜徉。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>听闻至此，我不禁感到莫名的悲伤，我想起狭缝中的王子的眼睛，说道：“若是真有这样执拗的神明呢？如果他真的不愿意离开，只想留在这里呢？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>母亲露出一抹苦笑，说道：“孩子，有哪个神明想要在尼福尔海姆度过永恒呢？若是你，你会去哪里？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我会去瓦尔哈拉，和我的父辈，还有我父辈的父辈们一起，我会认识我所有的祖先，和他们在金色的世界永生。我头顶的王冠会保准我得到一张通向永恒的金券。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“若是真有神明这样做了，死亡女神能不能使他复活？”我按捺着满肚子的秘密，问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>母亲叹了一口气，说：“这也是不可能的。尼福尔海姆向来狡诈，至于死亡女神，她……她也不是一个良善之人。没有人能凭空让神明复活。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那么，什么情况下诺恩会做担保？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>母亲持续思索着，她挥手，一本封面镀了金，纸张沉重的巨书便从书架上掉落下来，平稳地放在我们的面前。它翻动着，书页像龙翅那样厚实，那样大，书页上的字却尤其小，小到我不贴着书页看，便看不清的程度。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“正如我所想。”母亲查阅了一阵，说道：“诺恩不能承诺将人复活，但对于已死之人，尚有一类情况，能够谋求诺恩改命。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那是什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>母亲说道：“除非他并未死去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我皱眉，问：“此时何意？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“生与死并不是相悖的两极，而是一长条的光谱，索尔。有些人奄奄一息，灵魂已经离体，但只要将时间停住，他便暂时能够维持在那个状态，在生与死之间。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我如同醍醐灌顶，明白了“索尔”的所思所想，诺恩并未将洛基的生命之线斩断，在那根纺锤线上还有丝线与此后的故事相连，只要向诺恩请求将他的时间停止，便能有时间寻找复活的方法。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>可洛基——“洛基”并不愿意。我能从他微妙的态度看出，他并不满意索尔的做法。他大声咒骂他的决议，甚至来寻求我的帮助，脱离狭缝。这件事远没有看起来那样简单。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“若有人做出那种暂停时间的请求，母亲，有没有什么方法能收回请求？”以防万一，我还是问了这个问题。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“只要本人前去诺恩海姆，向诺恩发誓，废止请求，这便行了，但诺恩不会退还已交付的报酬。诺恩不会做亏本买卖。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“原来如此……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>正当我在深思，接下来该如何和洛基商讨这些事宜。母亲却抓住了我的手，她的手是冰凉的，这不寻常。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“说了这么久，你到底说的是谁？我第一次见到你这样。若是你担忧洛基，我可以告诉你，他这次没有生命危险。你们是奥丁之子，你们被瓦尔哈拉祝福和庇佑。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哦。我和他从小听了这句话无数次，从不知道这时还有这样的讽刺效果。洛基不是奥丁之子，他并非我的兄弟。此前，我为这件事忧心；这时，我甚至为此窃喜——因我将可以名正言顺地与他相伴而窃喜。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我知道。母亲。我可能只是担心过头了。”我摸着她的手，试图去温暖她。“我还有一件事要和您坦白，我和华纳海姆王有来往，用的是洛基的通信通道——别担心，我只是给他写了关于贺礼的回信， 双方友好的对谈。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我站起身来，准备回到洛基的宫殿去，母亲却留我吃了茶。她声称这样会让我的神经好过。我这样大的身躯，在茶桌旁尤其显得笨拙，那些瓷做的勺子和金做的罐子，我每次动手摆弄它们，便会让侍女们窃笑。她还瞧见了我披风上的缝针，要求我将披风卸下，给她修补，我看见侍女们正在谈论那块破损，赶忙拒绝。我不想成为一个穿了破衣服的王子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>侍女中年轻的贵女插嘴道：“穿了破衣服，怕是会有坏运气。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>见我被调侃，母亲却极为快乐，半月来，我从未见她这样快活过。她不再问我有关那些问题的底细，我猜她应当知道了一些什么，但众神之母从不点破玄机，她和雾海之宫一样神秘。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我小心握着手中的护腕，那条绸带如若无物，我害怕它融化在我的腕中，只得是不是摆动护腕，听见布料的沙沙声才安心。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我不会把你交给她的。我暗忖。绝不会。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>从母亲的茶室之中走出，已经是七时，大雾开始笼罩长廊，有些星星挂在庭中花园，为人明示方位。我向母亲请辞，希望她能向父亲说明我缺席晚宴的原因，她微笑着说：“我知道你要回到洛基身边去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我恭敬地鞠躬，侍女们在我身后将门关紧了。我开始找寻回去的路。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>大雾之中没有人影，这时是宫人们进食的时候，芬撒里尔剩余的人，有一半去了洛基的寝宫帮忙。我找不到任何人替我之路，只能像只愚钝的冰极兽那样窜入一个又一个的门廊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在某一个嵌满了栀子花的灌木旁，气味尤为馥郁，白色的花朵从雾气之中探出头来，它们旁边站着一个人影，我欣喜，想要抓住那人问路，便走到他面前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>很不幸，那不是宫人，那人他狡黠的眼睛是我魂牵梦萦的那一双。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我又惊又喜，只得问他：“你怎么会在这里？你该躺着，躺在床上休息才行。你晨间到底发生了什么事？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>洛基微笑，他的柔情蜜意让我觉得不甚自然。“我听闻你在芬撒里尔，便急忙来见你和母亲。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他攀上我的肩膀，手抚摸过我湿漉漉的头发，在雾气之中，他像个单薄的幻影。洛基亲吻我，他的嘴在攫取我口中的温度。他的嘴唇是凉的，他的手是凉的，他的亲吻却极为热忱。我受宠若惊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他继续和我唇舌纠缠，直到远方升起的星星提示我结束这个吻。我轻抚他的后背，亲吻他的脸颊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你该等我回去的。无论有什么事，你都不该这么快来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的眼睛坦然地正对着我，目光直直深入我灵魂的底部。在他面前，我的思绪和情感无处可藏。但洛基的眼中却是雾蒙蒙，他的神秘将我拒之门外。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我想要见你。”他又抬起头，乖顺地接受我的吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这并不对。我感觉自己是在战场上落败的那一方。我拉开了他，问他：“你来这里干什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>洛基显得无辜，他又展开了一个笑容，极为熟练地松解开我的疑虑：“我看到那条绸带不见了，我来找你，只是有些不安。索尔，你该把它给我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他仍然攀附在我身上，一种疯狂的想法正在积攒力量，冲破我的思维。我将他的双肩攫柱。那些话语在经过我的脑子之前，便从舌头里掉出来了</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<b>你不是洛基，你到底是谁。</b>”我盯住他似笑非笑的脸。“我不会把我的洛基给认错，我向他起誓过，我绝对不把他给认错。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>洛基——狭缝中的王子，偷盗了我情人身体的王子，他露出了一个甜蜜无比的微笑，仿佛被人塞了一肚子的蜜糖。他宽大的衣袖不再攀附在我的双臂上，他拉开了距离，不再像对恋人那样对我。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“若你在那时也有现在一半的认真。我也许就不会从彩虹桥上掉下来了。我向你致敬，年轻的索尔·奥丁森。”他看向雾海之中的灯光，仿佛才记起自己在何处。“芬撒里尔，我想念这里的夜晚。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“别告诉我，你是为了参观芬撒里尔而来的。”我说道。“你知道我不会把绸带给你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我来找你，不仅是为了那条绸带。索尔，我怎能拒绝你的诱惑？你的荣光和诚实，你的俊美容颜，你的高贵品德。我特地来见你，为的是测试你对洛基的心。”他笑了，为了自己的胜利而鼓掌。而在他的掌心，那条绸带的光露了出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我的双手发凉，他用了计谋，在我还未反应过来时便偷走了那条绸带。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你不会得逞的！”我喊道，便要从栀子花丛中穿过，追寻他的身影，但洛基似乎总在我之前的那一步，我与他之间总是差一步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我的步子突然被打散了，红色的披风被栀子花丛给勾住，一条寄生的枝条恰好穿过了那个破口。它预示着我今晚的失败。我试图将披风摘下，它却已经缝死在了肩膀处。待我扯碎了布料，“洛基”已经消失在雾海之中，无处可寻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在雾海中奔跑，像一只落网的蜂。穿过雾丛便是新的雾丛，我所依赖的星星正在一个接一个地凋亡，我钻进雾蒙蒙的黑暗之中，仅凭借着一点微光，我尚能辨别出右手的五指。<br/>我摸着护腕内侧，的确，那根绸带已经被抽走了。洛基借着某一个吻的间隙偷走了它，而我没有丝毫感觉。<br/>这不意外。洛基的手指极为灵巧，每个骗子都必备有灵活的双手，洛基的手技更是天赐。小时，他陪着我偷取厨房的钥匙，拿走宫人的信件。少年时期，他在演武场上臭名昭彰，只因善于暗刺和偷袭。我现在又对那双手有了更新的认识，我吻过每一个手指，晓得它们的形状和热度。他的手修长，漂亮而且有用。<br/>我希望用镶满宝石的戒指去装点他的双手，而不愿被它们夺走最后的线索。<br/>这一轮的雾气逐渐上升，四周的景色逐渐明晰。芬撒里尔的灌木丛与树木不见踪影，我见到一片空旷的庭院，其中没有灌木与花朵，只有一个简单的水池。<br/>这是我与洛基的寝宫。我看向他宫殿的方位，果不其然，王子已经醒来，法师们便退去了，只有侍女仍在整理书籍和纸张，西格恩站在室中，正在捡拾掉落的鹅毛笔。<br/>我走入室内，急切地问她：“洛基去哪里了？”<br/>我当然知道“洛基”和她说的只能是谎言，但有一丝的希望仍然让我相信这个女孩，她若真的喜爱洛基，便能看透真相。<br/>西格恩看着我，踌躇了一阵，像在组织语言。我更为心焦，险些要大声命令可怜的女孩说话。<br/>“索尔殿下，我能相信您吗？我是说，我肯定是相信您的，但我不知这样是否对洛基殿下是好的……”<br/>我急忙将右手握拳，放在心口向她起誓：“我绝对不会伤害洛基。恰恰相反，我可以他做任何事。你想象不到我有多喜爱他。”<br/>西格恩用手掩住了嘴，满脸通红，她迟疑地看着地面，又看看我，又看看地面，她说话的声音在抖。“殿下，我希望您能原谅我。当洛基殿下刚刚醒过来的时候，我正在为他擦汗，他就突然睁眼了，和我说话。您肯定没看过他的眼睛，虽然他和洛基殿下生得很像，但那眼睛还是不一样的。我靠着这个识破了他，但却没能告诉弗拉贵女……他告诉我，他并不是洛基殿下本人，但他确实是来拯救这个世界的。我起初也不相信，但他准确地说出了我出身地，还有洛基殿下的机密。我便相信他了，还帮他做了掩护。”<br/>我尝试着让她平静下来，西格恩的眼眶又要充满泪水，而我绝不是个哄女孩的高手。“我知道，我知道。他有没有和你谈过他的计划？”<br/>西格恩摇摇头，说：“他没有说具体的，他只是说，这个时间段的洛基并没有大碍，他被传送到他的身体里去了，在一个安全的空间里。”<br/>那道狭缝。他把我的洛基送到那个白色的监狱之中了。<br/>“还有什么吗？西格恩，你全部说一遍，我要一句一句听明白。”<br/>西格恩继续说道：“他穿了一件简单的外袍便走出去了，走到门口便消失不见。他说他要去芬撒里尔一趟……然后到斯瓦塔尔海姆去。”<br/>斯瓦塔尔海姆？那个寸草不生的荒地？他要去那里做什么？我依稀记得学者们说过，阿萨人宁愿去找约顿海姆做姻亲，也不会去斯瓦塔尔海姆讨生活。从我们的祖父那一辈起，斯瓦塔尔海姆就只有千里的焦土。<br/>我没有时间犹豫，快速做出如下决断：即便是陷阱，我也只能去穆斯贝尔海姆，只有在那里我才能见到“洛基”。否则上穷碧落下黄泉，洛基都无影无踪。<br/>我简单道了声谢谢，便要走出门去。西格恩却叫住了我。<br/>“等等，殿下。若您不会觉得我无礼，我还有事要问您。”<br/>我叹了一口气，这女孩对洛基的喜爱实在让我心烦。“你快说吧。”<br/>“他到底是谁？他是洛基殿下吗？”<br/>我顿了一顿，朝她点点头，解释道：“他是几百年后的洛基。他耍了手段回来，他想改变未来。”<br/>西格恩追问道：“未来到底发生了什么？”<br/>我努力回想他的话语。他口中所有词句，潜移默化地刻在了我的脑海深处，此时一块块拼图浮现，再愚钝的大脑也可以将它们拼凑完整。“他掉下了彩虹桥，我们的亲人死去了，最后他自己死去了。我去向诺恩请命，他被卡在生与死之间。”<br/>说完，我长舒了一口气，千年宿命就在三句话中讲尽了，诺恩手中的纺锤线也定不会比这些话语长几寸。可她们捻着线，便是把住了所有神明的命门。真相诚如洛基少年时所说：我们其实都是诺恩的奴隶。<br/>“哦……”西格恩捂住了嘴，缓缓靠着书桌，坐在了软凳上，胸口不停起伏着。“殿下……”<br/>“我也曾恼怒过。现在我得去和他谈谈。”我扯过自己身上剩余的斗篷布料，将它从肩部缝线处撕扯下来，扔在地上。“西格恩，若他们来问，就说洛基一直在床上休息。”<br/>西格恩站起身来，神态坚定道：“我现在就把屋子给锁起来。”</p><p><br/>洛基不喜欢海姆达尔，原因是可能是后者多次戳破了他的诡计，让他出了丑。我见到洛基吃瘪，总是忍不住笑。可现在对付海姆达尔的人是我，我笑不出来。如果他不同意放行，我根本没有其他途径前去斯瓦塔尔海姆。<br/>洛基会尝试用欺骗、隐瞒来解决问题，而我的主张是诚实相待。<br/>海姆达尔站在彩虹桥尽头，守门者的剑嵌入地面。他如一具石头雕塑，纹丝不动地拿全视之眼守望世界。<br/>“慢着，殿下。”我正要走近，海姆达尔开口说话。“我知道您要去哪儿。”<br/>我无意隐瞒，问他：“你看得见他吗？”<br/>他点了点头，闭上眼仔细查看。“不像您的弟弟，他没有对我隐藏行踪。”<br/>“为什么不通报众神之父？”<br/>“若是众神之父问起，我肯定如实报告。”他说。“他看见的不比我少。Hugin和munin知道一切。”<br/>我不解，追问道：“你知道‘他’的目的吗？”<br/>海姆达尔睁开眼，看向我，说：“河流不会因为稚童丢入一颗卵石而改变流向。”他顿了顿，说：“即便是两颗，也没有用。”<br/>我仍想再问出一些话来，他却迈开脚步，转身进入彩虹桥的入口。海姆达尔将剑插入嵌口，示意我站在传送点上。<br/>炫目的光将我吞没，熟悉的失重感袭来，彩虹桥欢迎我的到来。这旅途比我想象得要长许多，彩虹桥花了三倍于平时旅行的时间才将我放下，而且着陆方式极为粗糙，一片寸草不生的旷原接纳了我，扬起一地灰尘。<br/>我四处张望，不敢相信这竟是众神之父治下，九界中的一界。这里没有任何移动的活物，唯一可见的植物便是一种枯草。我着陆在旷原下沉的地方，四周还有高处。在远方升起一条孤烟。我挥动妙尔尼尔，腾空而起。<br/>我有预感“洛基”在此地做的不是好事情。<br/>烟雾升起的地方覆盖有一层焦土，我减慢速度下降。灼热的大地散发着热浪。我惊叹这样黑的土地还能再被点燃。焦土中心是一个巨大的陷凹，被翻出的土壤堆积在陷凹周围，耸成高高的一圈，中心有碎裂的铁和金，还有灰黑色的块状物体。火焰魔法产生的焦糊味弥漫在空气中。<br/>我在深坑旁站定，正要弯下腰去检查黑色的物体。<br/>“那是黑暗精灵的尸体。”一个声音传来，“洛基”出现在了我的背后。<br/>我摸着那块黑色物体，它的表面满是粘稠物，那是汩汩流出的黑血。<br/>“洛基”走上去，踩碎了那块物体，血液四溅。我看见他身上的袍子已经被染黑，双手满是黑血。<br/>“你摸了一颗心脏。运气真好。”他面带微笑地说。“我花了很大心思才找到马勒凯斯的心。”<br/>他伸出右手让我查看，像在炫耀自己的功绩。他的右手呈现深蓝色，手腕处逐渐过渡为浅蓝，小臂上方均为肤色。五根长着长甲的手指如同利爪，抓着一颗仍然在搏动的黑色心脏。<br/>“你的手怎么了？”我问道。<br/>“洛基”并没有理会这个问题，他死死抓着那颗心，而那颗心正在源源不断地流出黑血，血液流淌在地上，浸入土壤。<br/>“别的心脏可以通过这样损毁，但马勒凯斯的不行。我在这之后会帮你抹掉记忆的，索尔，但是如果我不能承受，你必须先看着我，帮助我。”<br/>我被满腹的疑问扼住了喉咙，不知该从哪个问题开始询问。洛基也没有要回答问题的意思。他站在那里，将那颗心伸到嘴边。<br/>在他咬下第一口的时候，黑色的血液淌了他满嘴，血液顺着脖颈向下流淌。我才知道先前那颗心脏在流血。洛基一直在等着我来，他已经咬了一口，且知道自己可能承受不住。<br/>我迅速上前，将他扶住。洛基仍在咀嚼那口块心脏，越来越多的血从破口处奔涌而出。<br/>他咬了第三口，第四口。我上过无数战场，从未见过如此野蛮的行径。黑血越来越多，那颗心脏躁动地跳着，仿佛还在主人的胸腔中泵送鲜血。<br/>第五口，“洛基”大声地干呕了一阵，蜷起了身子，可心脏并没有从他嘴里掉出，血液浸湿了他全身的衣物，宽大的袖子在往下滴血。<br/>第六口，终于，那块心脏不动了，洛基将他掷在地上。我迅速地环抱住了他。洛基在我的怀中发抖。他吞咽的速度如此之快，我连抢过那块心脏的机会都没有。<br/>他的身体一软，气若游丝，将脸埋在我的肩膀处。我捧过他的脸，摇晃他的身子，想要他清醒过来。<br/>数十秒后，正当我以为他陷入昏迷之时，“洛基”却睁开了眼睛，他咧嘴笑着，被黑血浸透的面容残酷而美丽。<br/>他说：“你可以问我玛勒基斯是谁了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯瓦塔尔海姆不生寸草，不宜久留。洛基简要地和我解释了玛勒基斯的来源，我也明白了他的意图，正想继续询问之时，洛基建议我们前往别处。他往空气中施法，钻出一个孔洞来，我抱起他便往里走去。那个孔洞容纳了我们两人，严丝合缝，不留一点孔隙。穿过孔洞的那一刻我呼吸一窒，其实是猛烈的寒风吹来，把氧分掳走了。我下意识地拿起斗篷盖住洛基的身体，不让他受冻。<br/>“你把我们带去了哪里？！”我说道，张口瞬间便被灌入的一嘴的寒风。<br/>“索尔，让我下来。”他气若游丝地说道。我的心脏在他的脸颊处狂跳，紧张使我恼了，对着狂风吼道：“放你下来，我们俩就会冻死的！”<br/>他镇静道：“不会的，我不会死。若不施法，你会死去。”<br/>我怀抱着他，咬牙在雪地中行进了十米，终于受不住身体热量的流失，跪倒在地上。我听到嘭的一声，洛基从披风中滚落。他那样轻，风雪立即可将他裹住。<br/>眼角冰晶簇生，逐渐迷了我双眼。我朝那片模糊的红色伸出手，却发现双手发僵，如同浇筑了冰水的铁柱。<br/>“索尔，维持住。”他的声音从不远处传来，成为风雪声中唯一的指引。<br/>冥冥之中，我有一种直觉。这个洛基并不会让我死在这个地方，我只是他伟大计划中的一环——也许是重要的一环，但即便缺失了我，他也能用细密的针脚把他的计谋补齐。那样心思缜密的人，若是需要我，便不会轻易地让我死去。<br/>风雪声一齐消失，我只能听到嗡嗡声，下意识地去摸着耳朵。双手不再僵直，身体也不再寒冷，一双手抚摸过我的下巴，手与我的身体一样温暖。<br/>“洛基！”所有冰晶都化掉了，我知道是洛基施了法术，于是睁开眼，一个蓝皮肤的人坐在雪里，身上包裹着我的披风。<br/>他有着红色的眼睛，两侧额角甚至有两根短短的角，我没有细看他的脸庞，浑身一激灵，想要寻求妙尔尼尔的帮助。双角与蓝肤，这是典型约顿人的特征。<br/>妙尔尼尔被雪埋住半身，我低头寻找，却发现我的双手也呈现为同样的蓝色，连指甲都变成了冻土的深蓝色。“这是怎么回事？这里是哪里？”我摸着自己的脸，试图想象同样的蓝色覆盖整张脸皮。还好，我的额角还没长出角来。<br/>“冷静一点，索尔。这里是约顿海姆。”约顿人说话了，我现在知道那是洛基。<br/>我喘着粗气，试图厘清现况。“难道是你为了抵御寒冷才把我们变成这种样子？”我认真思考了一下这种方案的可行性，接着坚决摇头。“不行，我们回去。我还有很多事情要问你，你也最好把你的诡计说清楚。”<br/>“索尔。”他坐在纯净的雪里，身上的衣服残破不堪，蓝肤上的纹路清晰可见，腰间围着猩红色的斗篷，四周如此寒冷，“洛基”却像是坐在羽绒床的中央。“我正要回答你所有的问题呢。若我现在回到阿斯加德，众神之父一定会把我关起来，所以，还不如在此地解决一切。”<br/>“我不能接受以一个约顿人的形象待在这里。”<br/>“听我说，索尔。我就是个约顿人，你不是一直好奇弗雷为什么那样说吗？这就是事实，我是个约顿人。”<br/>“——够了！”我暴怒地吼道，将所有凶恶的力气都使在了怒吼上。“洛基”丝毫不在意，他已见惯了我这样生气。<br/>“我会给你三分钟时间消化这个事实。”他说，同时将布料碎片从身体上择去。“如果你能够接受，我便解答你其他的疑问。如果不能，我会让你在这里冻僵”<br/>“别给我选择！”我警告他。“我不会听信你的一字一句。”<br/>“洛基”叹了一口气，踉踉跄跄地站起来。“我不是回来和你吵架的。”他凑上前，用猩红色的眼睛正视我，甚至攀附上我的胸甲。他说：“索尔，这就是你的弟弟，他从来不是你真正的弟弟。他是个约顿人，而你对约顿海姆的厌恶，会让他更加厌弃自己。”<br/>“你在说谎！”我推开了他，任由他跌在雪地里。“我与洛基都是奥丁之子，是阿斯加德的王子，九界的继承人。众神之父怎么会把一个约顿人带进阿萨，你说的一切都是诽谤。”我努力回想洛基的一切，想要找到依据来驳回他。<br/>“洛基”盯着我紧咬着的牙关，竟然露出一丝冷笑。“那那些所谓的怪事情呢？为什么在冬天的时候，我穿得总比你少得多？夏天的时候为什么你总能在冷库里找到我呢？还有那次偷偷溜去约顿海姆，你感冒了三个月，我却一点事情都没有。”<br/>他说的没错，洛基身型单薄，但却从来不怕冷，甚至会在夏天过热时感到不适。宫里众人只当他是魔法师，体质有异，并没有多想。可现在联系起来竟都成了有关洛基真实出身的暗示。<br/>我望着他深蓝色的面颊，“洛基”正在等待我的反应，他上唇下藏着两颗尖细的獠牙，若我轻举妄动，它必定会扎进我的皮肤。他额头两侧的双角突出皮肤，却不像我从前见过的那些巨人那样粗糙，反而是光滑的淡蓝色，我忍不住抚摸上去，出乎意料，洛基也不再神情愤怒，而是平静地引领着我的双手，抚摸他额中央的纹路。<br/>“为什么现在告诉我？”<br/>“洛基”看着我怔了怔，说：“我们应该早就知道的。众神之父隐瞒了所有人。”<br/>我隐约有不祥之感，忙问道：“那么我又是如何知道的？”<br/>“我们大闹了一场，我自己和你坦白的。其中又有很多曲折……现在不该谈这些烂事。”他摇摇头。<br/>“你还没说完全部……唔！”我惊讶地望着他，“洛基”刚刚朝我的右颊打了一掌，他见我反应尚可，舒了一口气，我却突然恼恨起来，他不慌不忙地解释道：“我害怕这个咒语造成你身体的麻痹，看样子你没什么事情。我们走吧。”<br/>“你要去哪里？”我问他，赶忙从雪堆里站起来。<br/>“去见劳菲王，我要与他做个交易。”<br/>我急了，说道：“怎么能直接去见他？”<br/>“洛基”见了我不安的样子，便说道：“你原先杀了那么多霜巨人，加上两国之间的嫌隙，大战已经在酝酿之中。即便你不头脑发昏跑来约顿海姆寻仇，也会惹祸，不如现在我们把整个事实给和盘托出，做个交易便可以以绝后患。”<br/>我刚想反驳，“洛基”却没有给我反驳的机会，只是说：“我给你施加的魔法有距离条件，离我五米开外便会失效，现在是约顿海姆最冷的时候，若你在冰天雪地里行走，不出十分钟便会变成一座冰雕。”<br/>闻言，我只能跟上去，心中又有一股愤懑，想要和“洛基”说明，又不知从和说起，只能拉住他的前臂，见了他红色眸子，头上像是挨了一闷棍，原先想好的话又忘光了。<br/>他的确长得与其他霜巨人都不同，冰霜巨人与美根本沾不上边，但我见了蓝肤的“洛基”，就知道原来霜巨人里，也能有美人。他的眉目与原先白皮肤的时候一样，不过多了些撩人的纹路，额前的圆圈顺着线条深入颈部，在肋骨两侧延伸出对称的纹样，颈部的纹路延续至前胸、腹部，又隐藏在下腹的衣物里，下腹有一整块呈三角的片状纹路，我难以形容，只觉得他像一尊精美已极的雕塑。<br/>他不挣脱我，只等我开口。我忙找了个话，问他：“……我为什么要来约顿海姆寻仇？”<br/>“洛基”回答：“因为你讨厌霜巨人，且以屠杀他们为乐。”<br/>“如果我知道洛基的霜巨人身份，我一定不会那样傲慢，残暴！”我辩解道。<br/>“如果。”他也顺着我的话说。“如果我以约顿人的身份进入阿萨宫廷，我们的关系又会怎样？”<br/>我不敢多言，一些类似于“质子”“怪物”“蛮人”的词语冒了出来，是的，如果洛基不隐瞒身份便被带入宫廷，他只能变成一个带着异域风情的玩物。<br/>“弗利嘉爱我，奥丁会看在她的面子上待我好些，而你从小便和其他阿萨人一样，把虐杀霜巨人视为功勋。你见了一个小约顿人，众神之母的小宠物，你会待我怎样？”<br/>答案显而易见，洛基会被所有人排斥，成为小孩子们取笑，欺辱的对象，成为年幼时的我眼中“讨伐的对象”。<br/>“洛基”解开了我抓着他的手，说：“索尔，洛基并不需要你的同情，也不奢求你的理解。他只希望和你们一样，成为和你们一样的人。”<br/>这便是他的意图了，我苦涩地想，我若能早些明白这一点，那么，我的洛基也便不会在得知实情之时经受痛苦，而我也能在那之前，改变对霜巨人的看法，让洛基不至于在身世暴露后，无处可逃，无所依靠。<br/>想及此，我叫住了他，看着他的红眼睛，郑重说道：“可能这出乎你的意料，但即便我刚刚才知道这消息，但我能确定，我一样喜欢他，半分不减。”<br/>我的郑重其事并未能打动“洛基”，他翻了个白眼（虽然全眼血红，我还是看出了那是个白眼），轻笑一声：“我知道，从你的眼神就能明白了。你也别在意……只是……”他将腰间的衣物往下扯了扯，露出下腹部完整的纹路图案来，看得我气血一急，来不及移开目光，脸上发烫。<br/>“……每个索尔都会很好奇我围腰布下面是什么样子。”<br/>我怔怔地看着他将布料提好，继续向前走去。待“洛基”走出数米，刺骨寒冷才催促着我前进了几步，走进魔法的有效范围内。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>